A Lot Like Christmas
by Love Star
Summary: Ack! Two days late with the epilogue!! Gomenasai!! T.T You don't have to R+R for this one I promise! Rukato/ Lee/Juri/ Slight Ryuki
1. Sunday Ruki at the Bread Shop

A Lot Like Christmas 

Intro: Hai, this is my second Rukato holiday fic! This one has a different plot and later features the song: "Somewhere in My Memory" which just so happens to be one of my favorite holiday songs!! 

   The story's a bit confusing but here's the low down: Each chapter is one of the 7 days leading up till Christmas, each one focusing on either Rukato, Lee/Juri, or (very slight) Ryuki. I'll also swerve in on Ruki's holiday problems, Takato fantastic ice-skating (coughcoughnot) and Lee's love problems. Ruki will be the somewhat star of this story.

Blackgatomon: Let's just say Ruki is not in her happy place. ^.^

Umm… very well put… Anyway, this takes place the Christmas after Parasimon's attack. I'm assuming the Parasimon attack was in spring because of the sakura at the end (don't ask), so this would be the same year but in the winter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon!**

**Bold- actions, important stuff**

Italics- thoughts, memories, other 

                        **Sunday**

   _ "It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas" plays in the background…_

Makino Ruki sighed, staring out the window while her mother zipped from room to room in their vast mansion, making sure every little detail was perfect. Rumiko rummaged through her drawer in her spacious bedroom and held up two modeling dresses. "Ruki-kun, do I look better in this… or this?"

    Ruki had made the stupid mistake of letting her mother drag her into her bedroom. Ruki rolled her eyes, still watching the outside world and trying to block the Christmas spirit out of her. "Whatever."

  Rumiko scowled. "I like this one better. Ruki, please be on your best behavior tomorrow, you know how much this means to me-

 "Having Romeo over? Yea, whatever mom," said Ruki flatly. Much as she despised her mother's obsession over fame and fashion, she wished her mother would spend more time with her rather than her monthly boyfriends. Ruki did not need to meet the knuckle heads her mother brought home, she already knew in her heart there was no man other than her father in her life. 

  Rumiko sighed. "Ruki, gomenasai, but this one's special. I know you still miss your father but please try to understand…"

   Ruki grunted and turned from the window. "I don't care what you do as long as you don't marry the bakas…" And without waiting for response she stormed out of Rumiko's bedroom, leaving Rumiko fuming.

  "She gets more like her father every day," fumed Rumiko as she shoved the dress into her closet angrily. Seiko watched from the doorway. "You can't blame her Rumiko, I've watched her for the past years of her life and Christmas to her is a very depressing time for her."

   "Why? Shouldn't she be happy?" Rumiko growled. "She drives off every man I bring to the door."

   Seiko smiled. "As her friends say, momentai. You know she still misses him very much." Rumiko stopped and sighed. "I know…"

    Ruki slammed the door in a huff, causing some snow to fall off the roof. She took a deep breath and exhaled, watching the puff of her frosty breath swirl into thin air. Ruki frowned and shoved her gloved hands into her pockets. "Christmas sucks…"

   She trudged through the 6 inches of snow Shinjuku got last night and made her way through the slushy, frozen streets of the city. She knew the one place she could go that usually made her happy, the Matsuki's Bread Shop.

    She walked through the sliding door to warm scents and bright decorations. Strung around the shelves hung bells and ribbons, fir tree lining decorations lining hung from the ceiling. Gingerbread men stood ready to be packaged and eaten on the front window display and spice cakes, bread, buns, and other bread products lined the shelves. And right above her head hung real mistletoe. She smiled slightly, although she'd never admit it to Takato she really enjoyed this place.

   "Wipe your feet dear," came a voice from the hall, and Mrs. Matsuki appeared from the kitchen. "Oh konnichiwa Ruki-san, Takato's upstairs. Did you come to see him?"  
   Ruki nodded and took her coat off, hanging it on the coat rack in the corner. She rolled up her sleeves and walked into the kitchen, offering to help Mrs. Matsuki bake. She smiled. "Oh you are such a sweet girl, Ruki. Sometimes I wonder why Takato doesn't fall head over heels for you." Ruki only shrugged and continued to knead the bread.

     The thing was, Mrs. Matsuki was incorrect. Takato had a crush on Ruki; he had given up on Juri long ago after she still denied him even though he saved her. He was pretty heart broken at first but the next day he realized why he had stared at Ruki down in the tunnel that day and had blushed so hard. He realized that Juri was just an excuse to Ruki so she would never know that deep down he really liked the spiked ponytailed wonder. 

     Takato was up in his room when Ruki came in, but he didn't know she was in his house. Actually, he was too busy finishing his homework. After working for 15 more minutes he sighed and stared at his writing assignment. He shook his head, got up, and went downstairs muttering to himself. "At least I got it done…"

   He walked to the curtain the separated the bread shop from the kitchen. He saw another pair of feet, but because he was slightly tired and annoyed with Ms. Asaki's English homework he took no notice. Figuring it was just some intern come to work here again he walked right past and shoved a bun into his mouth. Biting into it, he called, "Mom, I'm done!"

   Mrs. Matsuki's head appeared from under the curtain. "You are? Good. Takato, there's someone in here that came 30 minutes ago to see you. Poor thing looked depressed, so I figured maybe baking something would help. She's very good."

    Takato frowned as he chewed the cinnamon bun. Who'd be seeing him at this hour? It was around 10 o'clock in the morning. Curious, he peeked under the curtain to see the owner of the shoes from before. "Ruki?"

    Ruki's hands were partially covered in flour as she kneaded the dough she was working on. She looked up at him but continued her work. "Konnichiwa Takato-chan."

   Takato remembered his manners and turned a light shade of pink. "Konnichiwa…" His mind blanked out and he smiled sheepishly. "Um… why are you here again?"

   Ruki kept working, not even looking up as she spoke. "I had another fight with mom and figured that because your house is so nice, warm, and has food it would make the perfect place to calm down."

   Takato didn't finish his bun so he discarded it. Slowly he drew closer. "What happened?"

   Ruki's eyes were suddenly very concerned. "Mom's bringing another boy friend home, and you know what that means. I have to be on my best behavior, wear nice dresses, and crap."

   Takato sighed and took another wedge of dough and began to knead beside her. "That must be rough, having your mom dating other men…"

    "It's not that bad, I find pleasure in driving each and every one off the deep end," said Ruki with a smirk. Then she sighed. "But I really wish my family was a lot like yours. I never really told you but I've always admired the fact that your family is still together and happy."

   Takato wished he could embrace her but he thought the better of it. "Momentai Ruki, everything will be alright it usually is."

   "Yea…" Ruki washed her hands and grabbed her coat. "Arigato for having me," she said quietly to Mrs. Matsuki, who smiled at her broadly. "Come anytime dear, we'll all be glad to have you." She nudged Takato in the ribs.

   He smiled at her. "Yea, come anytime."

      Ruki waved over her shoulder and walked out the door. Mrs. Matsuki sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about her Takato, she always seems so lonesome and depressed around Christmas." 

    Takato stared out the window after her and realized that what his mother said was true. He longed to be of some comfort to her other than as a friend. 

                                                                        *******

   Ruki trudged through the slush gathered by the road from the cars whirring by. She sighed and shoved her hands in her pocket. Going home meant facing her ignorant, fashion obsessed mother. Staying outside meant facing the harsh cold December weather. She shuddered. _I'd choose freezing winds any day…_

She plodded through the streets watching the other people bustle about and shop. Keeping up the pace and trying hard not to run into anyone was difficult, and she ended up colliding with someone. "Ruki-san?"

   Ruki looked up to see none other than Akiyama Ryo, who in his black coat beamed with pride and happiness. Ruki growled, of all days she just had to run into him when she was feeling in the worst mood. "Hey…"

   Ryo smiled slightly. "Why the long face Queenie? It's Christmas time, you should be happy like everyone else."

   "Everyone minus one," she growled.

   Ryo ran his fingers through his hair. "Is this a bad time? What happened?"

     Ruki suddenly became very angry. "That's my business…" She shoved past him leaving a very confused Ryo to watch her disappear into the crowded streets. He sighed when she was out of earshot. "I just want to get to know you Ruki-kun… I really do like you…" He put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk, wondering why she was always so nasty to him. Other than that one time during the D- Reaper battle she never was very close to him. "Is it because of the tournament?" he thought aloud. "But that… that was a mistake…"

    _He remembered that in his wildest dreams, he had always wanted to beat the Digimon Queen. He had trained vigorously, and at the next tournament she was present he had entered too. _

_   Feeling very confident and sure of himself he had slaughtered every person he came up against. But at the last moment when he was in the finals he was suddenly very nervous. That wasn't because he knew he'd lose, it was because he never knew the girl he was going up against was so damn pretty._

_    One glance and he felt himself turn to putty, and he understood why many had failed, especially the guys. The sheer brilliance of the Digimon Queen's physical and mental ability was so overwhelming you couldn't think._

_   His friends were backing him, but he had taken refuge in the boy's bathroom. He couldn't face her now; he was too shaken from the mere sight of her. He was not afraid of the humiliation, but how unimpressed she'd be of him. He wanted so desperately to have her, but he assumed that this was normal. _

_   But his friends didn't understand his feelings. They knew he'd get slaughtered even if he wasn't in this condition so they drew straws. Unknown to Ryo one of them slipped into her quarters and stole a card from her deck, a very good card. It was the card he'd used when he defeated the Dragon Deva._

_    They brought him that card and stuck in his deck without telling him. Then they shoved him right into the tournament area, where Ruki was waiting._

_    He remembered the tournament with such clarity it was like watching a video. He remembered that in the middle of the toughest battle in his life, when he knew all was lost, he had picked up a card out of his deck that he knew was not his own. At first, he stared at it like some foreign object, but put it down anyway. He remembered her unwavering face turn to shock at the card he had placed, and her eyes narrowed. Before she could utter a word the game was over, he had won._

_   In a flourish of screams and cries of happiness, he was taken away from her before he could explain, before he could try to understand what had happened. He was handed the trophy and rushed out for a celebration._

_   He scrambled through the crowd, he tried to tell them he had not won, but no one believed him. He caught sight of Ruki, and their eyes met. Her look was of pure hatred, and from then on they were enemies…_

_     He learned later what his friends had done, but by then he was in the Digital World, training his digimon. In there was where he truly learned how to be an expert tamer and card player. Yet wherever he traveled he still remembered that look, and his heart was full of guilt. But during their adventure he had given back her card and told her it wasn't his fault. At first she did not believe him, but when he went in search for her before the arc left, he convinced her and she came willingly. _

_   Despite all that, she still hated him. _

                                                                        ******

Ummm… yeah, about that story right there. No that is not true, remember this is fan fiction, but I'm sure most of you rukato fans wish that it were true. 

Blackgatomon: Bring candy! I love candy! Any candy! Please?

Till the next chapter! Itsumademo Rukato! 

**Preview for next chapter: Lee begins to show signs of liking Juri and a relationship begins to develop. Meanwhile, Takato and Ryo compete for Ruki! **


	2. Monday Lee's World Turns UpsideDown

A Lot Like Christmas

Intro: Back again! Miss us?

BlackGatomon: And here's your story forecast: In the beginning we'll see some Lee/Juri followed by some Rukato/Ryuki in the end, and a special surprise! And bring me candy! Oh yea, upon lots of begging from LS I'm making thank you lists to all who brought candy:

Dreaming-Nightingale

SerpentTreize

Digidestined of Courage

Dark Child

Rukato Fan

BlackGatomon: Arigato! And now for more Ryuki/Rukato competition!!

Ruki: Why me?-_-

Takato: =^.^= Yay!  Omae o korosu Ryo!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything that is even remotely digimon! T.T

**Bold- important stuff, actions**

Italics- memories, thoughts, other crap 

            *** Monday***

    Lee breathed in the crisp morning air and sighed. School was out for Winter Break and the fact that his mom was home 24/7 meant that he no longer had to baby sit Shuichon. Relieved that he actually had a free day to spend some time with his partner, Terriermon, he promised the lop-eared bunny they'd go play with the rest of the Tamers. 

   "Hey Jen?" questioned Terriermon from atop Lee's head. "Do you have a hat or something? I'm cold and the snow's getting in my ears."

    Lee chuckled and pulled his hat out of his coat pocket. "Fine, fine. Just don't complain that it's too big…"

   "Oh I won't," said Terriermon happily, pulling the hat snugly around him.

 "And Terriermon?"

  "Hai?"

"Call me Lee."

  Terriermon leaned over Lee's head to face him upside down. "Why?"

   Lee sighed. "I don't like my name, it sounds like a girl's name."

 "No it doesn't," said Terriermon reassuringly. Of course he leaned over too far and fell off Lee's head, hitting the snow headfirst. Lee laughed as Terriermon brushed the snow off himself and scowled. "Well for someone who hates his name you're in a nice mood."

   "Oh come off it Terriermon," said Lee. "It's 1 syllable and 3 letters shorter!"

     "Jenrya!"

    "Takato…" Lee groaned as his goggleheaded friend ran up to him with snow covering him from head to foot. "Call me Lee! What happened to you?"

   Takato looked down on himself and realized the vast majority of fresh snow clinging to his jacket, gloves, hat, hair, and snow pants. He grinned sheepishly and muttered the two words that would explain the snow in any of these places day or night, "Snowball fight."

   "And we missed it?!" cried Terriermon. "Come on Lee, I want to be the person to splat Ruki in the face with a snowball!" And with that he took off dragging Lee's hat behind him like a flag. 

   Lee ran his fingers through his hair. "Is Ruki even here? Usually she won't have anything to do with us, especially this time of year…"

   "Yea," said Takato. "But I convinced her that it would be fun to see me, Ryo, and the Dimwit Duo covered in snow from head to foot." He yanked off a glove and emptied a sufficient amount of snow out of it. "I have to say, she has _really _good aim."

   "She should," said Lee. "She's been pounding the crap out of anyone who makes her mad for a long time." 

    Takato grinned. "That's true."

  "Oh… uh… is Juri with you guys?" asked Lee, his face turning slightly pink, but Takato didn't notice. Lee had never told Takato he secretly had a thing for Juri because he didn't want to compete for her. However, what he didn't know was that Takato's heart belonged to another, and unfortunately there was competition for Ruki. To make matters worse, Ryo knew Takato liked Ruki and did everything in his power to try to discourage him from pursuing her.

    Takato grinned. "You bet! She's the only person Ruki won't hit other than Renamon, everyone else is a sure hit target!"

    "Really?" said Lee. He picked up a little bit of snow and curved it into a perfect sphere. "Let's see Ruki try to hit me."

    Takato laughed as they ran over to the game, which had boys against girls. Juri and Ruki against Ryo, Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta, and now Lee. Ryo had offered to be on Ruki's side to make it fair, but Ruki said she had Renamon and MarineAngemon to help. Guilmon, Terriermon, Guardromon, and Monodramon were on the boy's team.

   Not that this was unfair. Although Juri was a wonderful dodger and her aim wasn't great she still got a few hits. MarineAngemon could only shower the boys with powder snow, which frosted their hair and got them wet when it melted. Renamon and Ruki were the real reason why this team up wasn't unfair. These two were merciless when it came to hurling snow at people, their aim far outstanding the rest. Those two alone could defeat an army of kids any day.

    The boys, although not even close to Ruki and Renamon's exceeding power had a pretty good lineup. Kenta couldn't throw but made good forts (which by the way on the girls team Renamon was superb at making forts) and Hirokazu was a clumsy thrower but a great runner. Lee was mediocre when it came to this and so was Terriermon and the other digimon (except Guilmon). Takato and Ryo weren't as great at the game as Ruki and Renamon but they were pretty good, yet unfortunately their competition for Ruki got in the way. Guilmon was another story, but to sum it up in a sentence, he was the worst player in the history of snowball fights.

     And so the war began. Everyone was hurling snowballs and it was chuck, duck, and cover for everyone except Ryo and Takato. The two were rarely hit because they were competing against one another to impress Ruki. Ruki and Renamon were never even hit except Ruki by a certain lop headed rabbit (Terriermon ran for his life, tripped, and was met by at least 20 icy snowballs from Ruki, which ended his hope of ever "Living to tell about it"). Lee held his main focus on Juri; Juri vice versa. It was a very well thought and fair game (that is, until MarineAngemon found the family snow blower and blasted everyone except her team to the ground in less than 5 seconds), which ended in the girl's victory, and almost every one of the boys covered in snow (except Lee).

   One thing was for sure that at the end of the whole ordeal everyone was lying on the ground extremely hot and tired. Hirokazu and Kenta left for dinner early so their moms wouldn't freak. Ryo left too, leaving Takato leeway to ask Ruki if he could walk her home. Ruki's sure response was, "No thanks." But Takato figured that her response would've been nastier if he were Ryo so he felt better.

    Thus leaving Lee and Juri alone in the white wonderland. Lee rubbed his shoulder nervously. "So… I… um…"

    Juri smiled. "What do you want to ask Lee? You can tell me."

  Terriermon grinned broadly and pushed Lee forward. Lee shot Terriermon a dark look and said quietly, "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

   Juri smile grew wider. "Of course."

    The two walked together, side by side, at least a few inches apart. As they trudged through the powdered snow Lee stared at her out of the corner of his eye. In all his life he never thought he'd ever feel like this. 

    He had never been in love before, at least not that he remembered. None of the girls in school ever paid any attention to him, let alone like him. As a matter of fact, he never had much interest in them either. That all changed when he met a weird kid with goggles and a red dinosaur. 

    Although Takato had voiced his interest in Juri many times, Lee kept his interest in her a secret, even from Takato. The last thing he ever wanted was to compete with Takato over a girl he didn't even know if he really liked. He knew Takato had been turned down by Juri many, many times and was secretly very pleased. 

   But today he noticed something. Takato was beginning to pay more attention to Ruki for some insane reason, giving Lee space for Juri. That bothered him; was it possible that Takato had actually gone off the deep end and fallen in love with Ruki?

    Lee shook it off and decided to ask Juri about it. "Hey Juri? Takato's been acting really weird…"

   "So I noticed," said Juri. She brought out her snow covered sock puppet and said in the puppet's voice, "I don't get it either, but to me most boys are crazy."

    Lee laughed. "Yea, did you see Ryo and Takato today? They acted more like they were on separate teams, and they always went after Ruki."

    "Maybe they like her," said Juri. Terriermon shook his head. "Takato's not that insane."

  "Terriermon!" Lee scolded and Juri giggled. 

    Juri's face brightened. "Hey, isn't there are Christmas party at Ruki's house this year?"

     Lee smiled. "Yea… but what about it?"  
   She smiled. "I'm baking cookies to take to the party on Thursday… maybe you could come help me? And then at the party we could set those two up!"

   Terriermon gasped. "Really? Cookies?"

    Lee blushed. "Sure Juri."

      Juri beamed. "Arigato! Come by my house on Thursday at around 10am ok? See you there!" And with that she ran inside her house.

    Lee stood there for a moment, blushing furiously. Terriermon smiled. "What's up with you Lee? Your face is red. Oh, did I mention that I think you just got yourself a date?""

   "Terriermon!" said Lee hastily, and he dragged Terriermon home.

                                                            *******

    Takato awoke the next morning to find Ruki yet again in the kitchen helping his mom. Takato, who was still in his pajamas, yawned half asleep and not realizing who she was until Mrs. Matsuki cried, "Takato! Don't come downstairs until you at least have some pants on!!"

  Takato jolted awake and realized he was in his boxer shorts. Ruki was behind Mrs. Matsuki continuing her work, but upon close inspection he found she was trying extremely hard not to laugh. Totally embarrassed he went bright red and bolted upstairs to get dressed. 

   Once he was gone Ruki looked at Mrs. Matsuki and they started to laugh. Once they had calmed down Mrs. Matsuki spoke, "Why are you here this time?"

    "Hmm? Oh," said Ruki. She sighed and wiped her hands off. "Gomenasai if I bother you but I come here just to get away from home." She did not mention that her mother's new boyfriend was a creep nor did she mention her admiration of Takato's family.

    Mrs. Matsuki smiled. "You know, I was kind of like you when I was young. I didn't like my family so I was always outside and somewhere else."

    Ruki smiled, comforted. "Arigato."

   "You're welcome here anytime, just close your eyes if you come in the morning." 

   Ruki laughed.

    Takato came downstairs fully dressed but still beet red in the face. "R-Ruki what're you doing here so early? Would you like to go for a walk?"

   Ruki giggled and put her towel down. "Alright."

     They walked together in the falling snow in silence for quite some time. Takato was extremely hot even though he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Ruki just walked on in silence, staring at the ground. "Ruki?"

   "Hai?"

   "What's wrong?" he asked. She turned to him, looking him over carefully. For as long as she had known him he had never left her in the dark. He comforted her and seemed to know what she was thinking. Sure, she'd draw away to shelter herself from the world, away from him, but he'd come running to her. She never wanted him to leave her side as a friend, he was that good to her.

    "Well, you know…" she trailed off and sighed. "My mom's new boyfriend is a creep who doesn't even like kids, let alone me. Christmas so far sucks to put it simply. Gomenasai… if I'm a bother but I need to escape from her…"

    Takato bit his lip. "I see. Ruki, you're no bother at all, and sometimes I'm surprised you're even telling me all this." He smiled at her. "After our adventure you seem more open. I'm glad, because I really do want to know all about you… to help you."

   Ruki turned away from him and continued to stare at the ground. There was something about his eyes that made her turn away; they were so soft and caring. "I know…"

   Takato stopped and so did she. "Ruki, I'm here for you… always. The fact is that I think I-

   "Ruki-san!!!" Ryo interrupted Takato. Ruki rolled her eyes when he came, folding her arms. Ryo smiled at her. "Hey Queenie. Why are you out so early?"

    Ruki turned to him. "Ryo, we were having a conversation so I would appreciate it if you would just leave us alone!"

    Not a word she said fazed him. Ryo had seen the two walking and was suddenly overcome with a very odd feeling toward Takato, something between anger and annoyance that he never experienced before. He had to do something, he would not lose to some Gogglehead for Ruki. "Aw come on Ruki, the more the merrier."

   "Three's a crowd," Takato remarked coolly. Ryo's eyes narrowed at him. 

      Ruki sighed. "Listen, I've got to go anyway. I'll see you around, goggleheads." And with that she walked off briskly. Takato turned to Ryo. "Why'd you scare her off?!"

   "Me?!" cried Ryo. "Well excuse me for trying to make conversation!"

   "Oh come off it," said Takato. "You like her and you and I both know it."

  Ryo smirked. "What about you?"

     Takato shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm just her friend. I was trying to help her, unlike some people."

     "Hmph, well at least I don't _deny _liking her," said Ryo. Takato stood in a stunned silence, both boys staring at each other with pure hatred in their eyes. 

      "I don't want this to cost us our friendship," said Ryo coolly. "But I'm not backing off."

                                                                        ******

 Sorry that had to get kind of ugly there, but I had to show the competition between them or else this would seem like a true Rukato fic. Besides, Ryo wouldn't back off if he liked her, it would be more Takato's style right? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!

BlackGatomon: Heehee! **Preview for next chapter: **Takato teaches Ruki how to ice skate! But what happens when the 'expert' has a little accident?


	3. Tuesday Ruki on Ice!

A Lot Like Christmas

Intro: Wow, we're just whipping through this story aren't we BlackGatomon? I'm very please everyone likes the story! I'm surprised… doesn't anyone have criticism? 

Blackgatomon: I wouldn't ask that question if I were you. Oh yea… thank you list… right! We had to wait a day for all the reviews to show to get the names down but here it is:

Kamehameha

Jack of the Pelt (wine gums? Interesting…^.^)

Angel of Hazard 

Lonewalker

Dreaming-Nightingale

SerpentTreize

Rukato Fan

BlackGatomon: Heehee! Candy, candy, and more candy! All for me…! 0.0 30 lbs of candy!! *hugs huge bag with all the candy he got* Arigato!!! 

    Gomenasai about making Ruki-san a tad too harsh, but I thought it would be expected. -_-;;; Anyway, Blackgatomon's a bottomless pit, so no worries over his health. R+R! Rukato, Lee/Juri Itsumademo! Gomenasai but in this chapter Ryo is not present but I'm making up for that with a really nice surprise at the end for those who love Rukato! 

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Do I even have to say it?**

**Bold-actions, important crap**

Italics- thoughts, memories, other 

***Tuesday***

    The next morning Ruki awoke to the sounds of a particular tamer calling to her through her bedroom window. "Ruki!"

    Ruki groaned and got up. She quickly dressed in case he tried to come in and put her hair up in its usual spiked ponytail. Clipping her D-arc and card pack to her waist she glanced at the clock. "Holy cow! Ten o'clock?!"

    She dashed down the halls to the kitchen and crammed a piece of toast in her mouth, muttering a quick "Good Morning" to her mother, grandmother, and her mom's creepy boyfriend, and ducked out the door. Toast still in her mouth she rammed right into Takato, who had been the tamer outside her window. 

    The two fell over backwards after colliding into each other. After they both stopped seeing stars and pretty lights Takato smiled. "Good morning Ruki-san!"

    Ruki gulped down the rest of her toast. "Why are you here Takato? And why'd you wake me up?" Takato's smiled grew wider, and Ruki eyed him suspiciously.

    "Because," said Takato slowly. "I wanted to take you down to the lake and teach you how to ice skate." 

    He got up slowly and brushed himself off, picking up two pairs of ice skates off the ground and slinging them over his shoulder. Stunned, Ruki stared at Takato, mouth half open from her spot on the ground. "Nani?!"

     "Please Ruki?" asked Takato, more like begged. Ruki was up on her feet in an instant. "You're crazy Gogglehead! No one, and I mean no one is going to teach me how to be a graceful girl on ice skates wearing a short dress! No way, no how!"

    Takato stood still he knew this was how she was going to react. "Aw come on Ruki, I can skate and so can everyone else."

   "Everyone else minus one," Ruki folded her arms. "No way."

      Takato still remained cool. "I think you're scared."

    "I think I'm not."

     "I think you are."  
    Ruki growled and glanced at the ice skates. She did not want Takato to think she was scared, and she wasn't… ok she was. She had never been taught how to skate, let alone on ice, and the blades made her nervous. How did people balance on those things? _One thing's for sure, he's not going to make me do this, I can't do it anyway._

Takato moved closer. "Come on Ruki, it'll be fun. You'll like it, I promise. You're the Ice Queen, you should be able to ice skate."

    "Over my dead body," said Ruki flatly.

     "Please?"

      "I can't do it!" said Ruki, turning away. Takato rounded her and tried again. "Please?"

    "I told you I can't do it!"

    "Please?"

     "I can't do it!"

     "Please?"

      "I can't believe I'm doing this…" groaned Ruki. Somehow Takato had convinced her to do this. _This is insane! I'm a fighter and a cold-hearted fighter at that! I don't even have a graceful bone in my body! _

 Takato pulled on his ice skates and strapped them on. The ice was solid and thick over the lake, he was sure of it. The real reason he was doing this was to cheer her up. She was so depressed these days and he figured ice-skating would be a perfect thing for her to learn how to do. Plus he would get to spend time with her; two birds with one stone. 

   Ruki shook her head and strapped on the skates. She got up slowly on the bank and found the snow was very stable, which was good because she had no idea how to walk in the blasted things. Ruki had just gotten her balance when Takato came up behind her. "Ready?"

    "Are you nuts?"

     There was silence behind her. "Takato! What are you doing?"

     She got her answer, but it was not what she wanted. One minute she was on the bank, the next sliding on the ice. Takato grinned from his spot on the bank, arms folded. He could see quite clearly that Ruki was swearing under her breath and petrified at the same time. _I swear if I ever get out of this Gogglehead is as good as dead!!_

Takato chuckled slightly to himself. Pushing her onto the ice not only meant his death sentence but an amusing event that followed. Ruki tried to regain control of her sliding feet and ended up on her butt. 

      Takato skated out to her. "Cool huh?" Ruki looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You are so dead when we off the ice Goggleboy."

     Takato laughed and pulled her up. "Now that you know what the field is like, let's teach you the basics." She had a death grip on his arms as he pulled her up. He knew there was absolutely no chance of her letting go. "Ok ready? Move your feet like you're walking. We'll do it together ok? 1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3…"

     He moved backwards, one foot first, then the next. She copied his moves as they went slowly across the ice together until she was sure of herself. That is until she let go of him for a second, slipped, and fell face first into his chest. Takato grunted from the impact but inside his heart soared. 

    Using his weight and her own she pulled herself up and returned to gripping his arms again. When she looked up two soft, reddish brown eyes met her own. For a fleeting second she felt like she would be sucked into those eyes, and for what seemed like an eternity they were locked into the gaze. 

     Ruki smiled slightly and broke away from his gaze, she felt so uncomfortable, and yet… so happy when she looked at him. Takato snapped out of it and smiled. "You ok?"

  "Yea…" she said breathlessly. "That was just…"

       "Scary?" he offered. Ruki nodded as he pulled her to an upright standing position. "You need more practice, so let's try again. 1… 2… 3…"

       Soon she felt comfortable on the ice. They stopped moving for a moment so she could get her footing. "Better?"  
    Ruki pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yea, I think I got it now." Takato smiled sweetly, but his smile disappeared when she smirked at him. "Payback time!"

   "Nani?!" Takato had two seconds to realize what she was doing. Throwing all of her weight into it, she pushed him away from her so that he went flying across the lake, his legs threatening to loose balance. "Whoa!"

    Ruki doubled over in laughter as he fell over backward into a snow bank on the shore. She was still laughing as he scrambled to get out, covered from head to foot in powdered snow, beads of water dripping from his hair. "That wasn't funny!"

   Ruki continued to laugh as she started to ice skate across the ice with ease. "Catch you on the other side Goggleboy!"  
   Takato growled and got up slowly. "You're not getting away that easy!!" He charged toward her on his skates. Ruki walked out of his way at the last second and Takato fell over on the ice. "Hey!"

    Ruki skated over to him and circled him. "Seems the student has surpassed the master," she said with a smirk. She pulled Takato up, grinning. 

    Takato smiled. "You're a fast learner…"

     Ruki beamed. "Hey Takato… thanks."

  "For what?"

   She grinned sheepishly. "I know the only reason you got me out on the ice was to cheer me up… so I'm thanking you."

    "You're welcome," he said, and smiled. "Now let's teach you how to do a pirouette!"

      Ruki groaned and Takato laughed. "I'm kidding!"  
        Ruki sighed. "Alright I'll try it…"

  "I said I was kidding!" 

      "So?" she said sweetly. "That doesn't mean I can't try does it?" Takato watched her, gaping in astonishment as Ruki moved farther out on the ice. What he hadn't realized was that the back of his skate was caught in a crack of ice.

    Ruki concentrated, crouched, and jumped upward. Takato watched her in surprise as she jumped into the air, spun around at least twice, and landed perfectly on the blades of the skates. Takato pulled on his goggles to prevent the spray of ice from getting in his eyes. 

   At that moment he tried to back up, but his skate was stuck. _What the?_

 **Shiiick…**

Takato paused. This was definitely not good, that was not the sound of his skates. Ruki, who was facing away from him, stopped dead. "Takato? What was that?"

   Takato opened his mouth to answer her but was interrupted by an earsplitting crack. Then his right leg slipped into something extremely cold. 

  **Crackle… ship… ship…**

Takato looked down and found himself lowering on the ice. There were deep cracks in the ice around him, and it was giving way slowly to his weight. "Ruki!"

  Ruki whirled around, but it was too late.

  **CRACK!**

"Takato!!" Ruki skated toward him as fast as she could, reaching out to him as his waist fell below the ice. "Hang on!"

   Takato's chest fell through the ice. Frantically, he gripped the side of the ice, but the water was freezing, and his hands grew numb. "I'm trying!!"

  Ruki was a few yards away. She crouched down to gain speed, and reached out toward him. "Takato reach!"

   Takato's legs were flailing underwater, and his hands were slipping on the ice. "I can't!"  One of his hands ripped through the ice, causing his neck and arm to go under. The water lapped around him and threw itself in his mouth as he struggled. The water plus his failing strength caused him to choke; the freezing temperature slowed him down. His grip was slipping. "Ruki…"

  Ruki dived, she was a few feet away. "Please hold on Takato!"

    Sliding on her stomach, she reached out to him. He was sinking, his strength gave out. His head was underwater now, all but his hand reaching stood above the freezing water. _Please be ok… oh god…_

Ruki grabbed his wrist. Having a death grip on his hand, she swerved her feet around and pushed against the ice, pulling him up at the same time. Then suddenly his hand stopped moving; he was unconscious. "Dang it!"

    She could only inch him out by pulling hard. Unfortunately, his wrist was slipping in her mittened hands, and there was no time to peel the mittens off. Using her other hand, she pulled harder. _Geez this kid is heavy… wait a minute! _

   "Renamon!!!" She cried into the wintry wonderland. There was no answer. Ruki swore under her breath, she couldn't pull him up by herself.

   It was just then that her hand slipped over his wrist, leading her to holding his glove and him underwater. "Takato…."

   She held his glove up to her face and began to cry. "Gomenasai… I couldn't get there in time… I'm so sorry… Takato-kun…" She bent over, hugging his glove close to her, and cried. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean anything nasty that I said to you… Takato…"

    There was a soft thump behind her. Ruki wiped her eyes quickly and looked up to see Renamon. "Renamon!! You're here!!"

  "Sorry I didn't come sooner," said Renamon. She pulled out a rope. "Hold this, Ruki. When I give three tugs pull me up, I should have your friend." Tying the rope around her waist, she gave the other end to Ruki. Ruki stopped. "Renamon… let me do it."

   "Do what?"

   "I'm going under," she said, tying the rope around her waist. "Three tugs, pull me up ok?"  
  Renamon stared at her in disbelief. "Nani?"

    Ruki smiled and dove in. Renamon tried to grab her harness but she already went under. "Ruki!! No!!!"

   Renamon kneeled over the hole in the ice, resisting the urge to follow her. "Ruki…"

      Ruki shot into the water and cringed. _It's freezing!! _She got over the temperature quickly and looked around. Suddenly she spotted him, he was sinking farther down into the lake. She grabbed his ungloved hand and pulled him up toward her. Definitely unconscious. She gripped him tightly around the waist and was about to tug the rope when she realized something was missing. _His goggles!_

Her mind raced. She'd risk her life and his if she went after them, but she knew he'd be extremely upset if he didn't have them. She looked down and saw them sink lower into the water. She gulped; she was losing air. She shook her head; it wasn't worth it. 

   She tugged three times and a thought occurred to her. Smiling, she rose out of the water with a frozen Takato, gasping for air. Renamon almost screamed. "Ruki! Are you alright?"

  Ruki realized she was shivering, but she didn't care. Takato was safe, now all they had to do was keep him warm. "I'm fine Renamon. Here, take us to the shed."

  Renamon blinked. "Nani? Why?"

    Ruki sighed. "If I take him to his parents, they'll freak. If I take him home my parents will freak. I'd rather keep this to ourselves, he's only unconscious. Besides," she smiled as she untied the rope. "It's much closer. We need to get him someplace warm pronto. There is no time for hospitals."

   Renamon sighed. "As you wish." Renamon flew up into the air with the two tamers and took them to the shed. They walked in and Renamon shivered. "It's cold in here Ruki!"

   Ruki shook her head, her teeth were chattering, but she had to make him last the night. "Ok, go back to my house and grab as many heaters and blankets as you can find. I'm going out to get wood for a fire."

    Renamon nodded and disappeared. Ruki turned to Takato and took off her jacket, which was wet, but it was the only thing she had now. "Hang in there Takato, I don't know what'd do if I lost you. You owe me big time if we live through this."  

                                                            ********

   It was at least 9pm when Takato awoke, shivering. He brought the blankets tightly around him, but that didn't help much. There was something wet on him other than his own clothes. He pulled out from under his blanket and tossed it aside. Only then did he realize it was Ruki's. "Ruki?"

   He suddenly realized he wasn't at home, or at her house either. He was in Guilmon's shed, surrounded by heaters and blankets. There was a fire burning in one corner, and next to it lay Ruki, sleeping under another blanket. 

   His face softened. _She… saved me. Ruki… _He crawled out from under his blankets and slowly walked over to her sleeping figure. He knelt beside her as she slept peacefully. 

   "Arigato, Ruki-kun…" he whispered. He took his chances and bent over her. Ever so slowly, his lips met hers, and he kissed her gently. _Arigato…my sweet…_

   Little did he know that she was actually awake as he did this…

                                                            ********

   Dun, dun, dun! Gomenasai if that was too much Rukato fluff for your tastes, but I had to have something! Do you think I'd go without a chapter on Rukato fluff? 

BlackGatomon: Everyone go "awwwwww…" I thought it was kawaii! ^.^ R+R and bring candy!!!

**Preview for next chapter: Ruki brings him home the next day! Will she tell Takato she knows what he did… or will she keep it her little secret? Also, Ryo and Takato's competition put to end?! Not quite… **

       
    


	4. Wednesday Ryo Makes Peace sorta

A Lot Like Christmas 

Intro: Yay! I'm so glad you like my story! ^.^ The next Lee/Juri chapter I promised? Why the Thursday chapter!! That will be chock full of Lee/Juri, hopefully enough for you because I'm writing to the best of my abilities…

  BlackGatomon: By the way, the competition between Ryo and Takato make a last appearance. We had to cut it short because there was no time left for it in further chapters!! Gomenasai!!

 Me: Oh, but we made up for it, there's a quite a bit of Ryuki in here I'm sure you Ryuki fans who somehow stayed with us will enjoy. 

 BlackGatomon: CANDY! Truckloads, bags, oodles, and oodles of CANDY!! ^.^ Arigato for making my life heavenly and chock full of candy!!:

Rukato Fan

Digidestined of Courage (The bag hit me on the head!!! ARGH!!!)

Dark Child

The dragon master (yay cookies! Hey wait… puss'n'boots? BLACKTERRIERMON!!!!)

SerpentTreize

Little Rabbit f/LRPLI (ooooo taffy… sticky…)

Kawaii_Superstar

Angel of Hazard

Kamehameha (FUDGE!!! Extra sugar! Party tonight!!)

Me: Oh god… soooo much candy. Blackgatomon save me some please?

Blackgatomon: No way!! Lots of candy!!! MINE!

Me: Sugar high…-_-;;; Anyhoo, momentai about him. On with the show!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon… 

**Bold- actions, important stuff**

Italics- thoughts, memories, other 

***Wednesday***

    The next morning Ruki sat up in horror, fingers touching her lips. Cold sweat hung on her forehead as she tried very hard to recollect what happened last night. _Oh my god… did he really do that… did he actually kiss me? I must've been dreaming… no… that was real. I know it was real, I remember it. _

    She gulped and found her lips were salty from his saliva. Her eyes were wide open, she remembered perfectly what had happened last night. She was lying awake, thinking, when suddenly he stirred. Pretending to be asleep, she heard him come over softly, and kneel beside her. He must've thought she really was asleep because the next thing she knew his lips were on hers! She slept little last night, tossing and turning after she made perfectly sure he was fast asleep again. It was unbelievable to her.

      She removed her hands from her lips as Takato stirred. Taking a deep breath she thought, _Ok… stay cool. Do not let him even have an inkling that you know what happened. As far as he's concerned, you were asleep!_

Takato sat up lazily and sighed. "Good morning Ruki-san…" Ruki tried extremely hard to act normal; she did not trust her voice so she only nodded. Takato put his hands to his head and suddenly his eyes turned as round as dish plates. "What happened to my goggles?!" 

   Ruki choked to keep from laughing and crawled over to him. "Takato they fell off your head when you went under."

   "Oh…" Takato stared at her, crestfallen. "You couldn't get them?"

   "If I did you'd be in critical condition right now," said Ruki, chuckling. "You may have only been under a few minutes but that's enough time in freezing water to catch a-

  As if on cue Takato sneezed. Ruki sighed. "I was afraid of that… now how am I going to explain this to your parents?" 

    "Nonsense, I'm fine," said Takato weakly, even though his head felt like a cement brick. Ruki did not look convinced. "Momentai Ruki-san… I'm just…" He started coughing. "Fine…"

   "Yea, and I'm the Queen of England," said Ruki, wrapping a blanket around him. "Great, now what? You're sick and your parents are probably worried sick."

     Takato smiled. "Momentai alright? Just say I caught a cold last night on the ice and I spent the night at Lee's or something…"

    Ruki put her hands on her hips. "Right… and where's Lee?"

      Takato sighed. Even with the blanket over him he was shivering. "We could just say it's allergies." Ruki snorted. "And just what are you allergic to? Renamon?"  
   "It's a possibility…" said Takato. Ruki rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone. "Let me call Lee… and your parents."

      A little while later Ruki, Takato, and Lee arrived on the Matsuki doorstep, Takato wrapped in a blanket. Ruki told Lee about their cover up and called Takato's parents, telling them about what happened (got a cold from being out too long, spent the night at Lee's) and came on over.

    Mei burst out the door and hugged her son. "Takato!! Oh thank goodness you're safe… You had us worried sick!!!"

    Takato sniffled and Mei put a hand to his forehead. "Takato! You're burning up! What did you do, fall through the ice?"  
    Takato laughed nervously and pulled away from her. "No way mom. Just a virus going around school… it'll pass, and it's not contagious. I'm fine, really."

    Mei sighed and turned to Ruki and Lee. "Arigato so much for bringing him, I just wished you'd have called sooner…"

   Ruki stepped up. "Gomenasai Mrs. Matsuki…"

      Takato smiled. "Mom… I should check on Guilmon so I'll just-

   "Oh no you won't!" cried Mei, grabbing his arm. "You're too sick for that. Come on upstairs and let me take your temperature, you're not setting foot outside until you get rid of that fever."

    "Oh, and by the way," Mei said over her shoulder. "You two are free to come over and visit him."

    Lee and Ruki bowed slightly. "Arigato Mrs. Matsuki. Ja ne." Takato watched his two friends walk slowly out the door and sighed. 

     Ruki and Lee stayed silent for a bit while they walked. Suddenly Lee spoke. "So… let me get this straight, he was teaching you how to ice skate?"

    "Forget it…" murmured Ruki, staring at the ground as she walked. Lee cocked his head. "What's up with you? Did something bad happen?"

   "I told you to forget it!" she said sharply. Lee stared at her, a little taken aback. "Gomenasai for asking Ruki, I just want to know…"

    Ruki was silent. She sighed and spoke, "You're right… you always are. You deserve to know what's been going on."

   Lee stared at her and stopped by a bench. "Sit down, we'll talk."

   Ruki sat down and Lee sat beside her. "What happened last night?"

   "He was teaching me how to ice skate… I don't know what went on in that little goggleheaded mind of his, anyway he taught me how to ice skate and I fell…"

   "So?"

  " Before that he caught me and for the longest time we were just staring into each other's eyes. It was weird," she continued. "And then while I was practicing how to do a pirouette something happened and he fell through the ice." She buried her face in her hands. "I couldn't reach him in time and he fell under. I got Renamon to help and dove into the water to get him… but I didn't get his goggles…"

    Lee stared at her. "But that's not what's bothering you is it?"

   Ruki shook her head. "No…"

   "Then what is it?"

   She got up. "I'm just very confused… and shaken… must've been the water…" She was about to walk away when Lee grabbed her arm. "No, Ruki. You'll feel much better if you tell me what's bothering you… Takato does."

  "He's different."

  "Not by much," said Lee. "And it must've been pretty bad to have you like this."

    Ruki took a deep breath. "While I was sleeping last night, or he thought I was sleeping… he… kissed me…"

    Lee's eyes widened. "Nani?"

       Ruki struggled to control her emotions. "Hai… he kissed me. And I'm just so torn…"

   "Why?"

  "I… I don't know…" said Ruki tentatively. "One half of me feels like I've been betrayed somehow… but the other… I don't know how to explain it… but it was a wonderful feeling…"

   Ruki turned away. "I've said enough, I'm going home…"

     Lee watched her walk away in disbelief. _Takato actually kissed Ruki? Whoa…that is one sick kid… one lovesick kid. And from what I've just heard, she didn't understand what just happened. I'd say she likes him back… she just doesn't realize it…_

Terriermon waddled up to him. "Hey Lee. What happened? Did I miss anything?"

     Lee decided not to tell Terriermon what he had just witnessed. "Nothing much Terriermon, Ruki's just very confused, and Takato's sick."

                                                            *******

      Takato sighed; he didn't want to be sick. Gazing out his window he watched her walk off into the streets of Shinjuku, a perplexed look on her face. He yearned to be free from his mother's grasp to comfort her. 

     He turned away from the window and a thought struck his mind. A thin smile curled over his pale face as he threw the covers off him, got off the bed, and quickly went down to the linen closet. Making sure his mother wasn't watching he grabbed some extra pillows and ran upstairs. 

    Using his busted lamp he kept, the pillows, and his pajamas (he changed into his regular clothes) he fashioned them in such a way it looked just like him under the covers. He grinned happily and made a grab for his coat, but he hesitated. If he didn't want his mom to know he was out than bringing a coat would give him away. His hand fell to his side as he took one last look around his room, and called up Guilmon. "Guilmon?" he whispered hoarsely.

   "Takatomon!" said Guilmon happily, who was below the balcony picking through the trash. "You're supposed to be in bed."

   "Sh-h!" he shushed him. "Get me down from here," he said, leaning over the rail of the balcony. 

   Guilmon folded his massive arms. "No… Takatomon needs rest!  You're sick."

     Takato sighed. "Please Guilmon? I'll bring back bread."

  "Bread?" Guilmon's ears perked. "Ooo…. Okie… but if your mom gets mad at me it's your fault."

   "Hai, arigato," said Takato as Guilmon tossed up a rope and he quickly and quietly slid down. He hugged his digimon. "Now this is just between you and me ok?"

   Guilmon smiled. "Okay!" Guilmon waved as Takato ran off into the city, a nagging feeling in his mind that told him he just did something wrong.

  Takato ran down the streets in blind pursuit after Ruki. Unfortunately, his health slowed him down. He had a coughing fit and had to stop and sit down so he wouldn't collapse or puke. Taking a deep breath he managed to stop and in a second he was up and running, but at a slower pace.

   He followed Ruki through the streets, but he was not paying attention to where he was going. 

   **Wham!**

Takato and the person he hit toppled over backwards and landed on the cold cement. Brushing the dirt off him Takato got up to give the person he hit a hand. "Gomenasai… I'm in a hurry."

  The person smiled back up at him. "Now what I don't get is that if you're sick then why are you out here without a coat?"

  Takato gasped. "Ryo?!"

   Ryo got up and smiled. "Ha, what are you doing out here Gogglehead? You're supposedly sick in bed."

   Takato gulped, causing his throat to burn. "I… I…" He sneezed and Ryo grinned. "That's what I thought. You snuck out, and now you're following Ruki-kun."

     Takato backed away. "So? What about you?"

    Ryo smiled. "Making sure certain Goggleheads are in bed." Takato narrowed his eyes and tried to move past him. Ruki was already out of his line of vision; he'd lost her. "Let me through already!"

   "Go home Takato," said Ryo, hands on his hips. "Ruki's mine."

  "Who said anything about that?!" cried Takato. "I just want to see if she's alright, she seemed a little shaken…"

    "Oh stop making excuses!" Ryo spat. "You like her and you know it! And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't get her."

   "I do not like her!" said Takato, but his own words didn't convince himself or Ryo. He knew that wasn't true, but he wasn't going to let Ryo try and get closer to Ruki.

   Ryo grinned. "You do too, I've seen you. I saw you kiss her!"

    Takato froze. "You wha-what?"

    Ryo was suddenly softer. "I saw you kiss her last night…"

  "I-I didn't… I…" Takato sputtered. Ryo shook his head. 

     "How do you know?" he asked. Ryo's face fell and he suddenly looked like an ashamed little puppy. "I watched her save you from the lake and bring you into the shed. I figured that when you guys were asleep I sneak in and kiss her… but you got to her first."

   "Nani?"

 Ryo ran his fingers through his hair. "Takato, give it up. I know you like her, but there's no way we can both have her. I'm not backing down anytime soon."

   "I don't care," he blurted out. "Alright, I admit it, I like her ok? I've liked her since we started… and I covered it up with my crush on Juri… I didn't want it to happen, it just did."

  Ryo sighed. "I know what you mean… I liked her the moment I saw her. She's a wild cat." 

  Takato smiled. "Yea…" They stared at each other for a moment. Although they'd hated each other's guts earlier, they realized that maybe this didn't have to cost them their friendship. Ryo stuck out his hand. "May the best man win her heart…"

   Takato shook it. "Yea." Ryo stared up at the sky and then reverted his gaze back to Takato. "You're a bold kid Takato. I'll tell you what, I won't tell her about you sneaking out or that you kissed her."

   Takato smiled. "Thanks Ryo… thanks a lot." He sighed and was suddenly very tired. "I think I'll go home… my mom will throw a fit if she finds out I was out…"

    Ryo watched Takato disappear into the city streets. _There goes the bravest, yet craziest kid I ever met…_

                                                            *******

     Ryo continued to file through the streets, turning the subject over in his head. He suddenly realized that Takato was about as determined as he was. Maybe he should ask what she thought. 

    Ryo sighed and finished his soda. Throwing it into the trashcan, he tried to make a decision. Should he tell Ruki how he felt about her and try to redeem himself… or continue feuding with Takato over Ruki? That last thing he had ever wanted was what was happening right now, and there would only be one winner, which didn't seem to be him. 

    _Maybe I should just tell her. I can deal with heartbreak… I think. I have this terrible pit in my stomach that's telling me that I'm going to lose her… and as far as I know I don't think I've ever lost much of anything… _He exhaled and watched his breath twirl in the air like smoke. His breath formed the shape of her face and disappeared. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and sighed. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he could do, he knew he'd never win her, not with Takato around.

     He made a decision. At that moment he saw the usual flicker of red hair, Ruki. He started to run through the streets, trying to reach her. 

   Finally, he caught hold of her jacket. "Ruki?"

  Ruki whirled around. "Oh… you… for a moment I thought…"

   Ryo didn't give her time to answer. He gripped her shoulders and stared at her. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Ruki… I know you're going to hate me for this but please try to understand. Remember what I told you about that card? That was all true, every last bit, I swear. Please don't hate me for this Ruki, because the last thing I ever wanted to do was to lose your or Takato's friendship… which is pretty much why I tailed you. I think it's better if you know the truth. Ruki, ever since I've laid eyes on you I've… loved you. I love you Ruki, I really do…"

     They stood there for a moment, staring at each other as the snow fell gently around them. Ruki searched his eyes and found he was telling the truth, but she knew that all along. She never wanted to face him, she couldn't. She didn't know it yet, but her lover was in bed with a fever right now.

    Ruki wasn't surprised, but it seemed to confuse her even more. For the first time in her life (yes, the first) she did not want to hurt Ryo. And, to be perfectly honest, she had liked him back when they first met at the tournament… but that all changed when he 'betrayed' her. She grieved, how could he have done that? But when he explained himself, she found she couldn't return his love then, a boy with goggles had slowly and secretly stolen her heart away, but she did not know that. 

   Ryo couldn't wait any longer and did one of the most dangerous things you could do to the Ice Queen. Gripping her shoulders tighter, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ruki's eyes grew wide, but because she was stunned by his sudden affection she couldn't break away. 

    Finally she found her sense and broke away from him. Ryo backed away from her, apologetic. "Gomenasai Ruki-san… I've been waiting so long for that…"

     Ruki wiped her mouth and stared at her hand. She didn't love him anymore, that kiss had no meaning to her. She stared up at him. "Gomenasai too… I'm just not ready for love… I guess…"

   Ryo smiled weakly, he knew this would happen, he knew she already loved Takato. What he wasn't prepared for was that fact that she didn't know she loved the gogglehead. He realized that she was very confused right now, and he had just made things harder. "Oh god… Ruki, I'm so sorry about that."

    "No… it's alright. I should be sorry," she smiled at him. "You know, I'll tell you something. Even though I cannot give anything to you that you would want, namely my heart, I did love you too when we first met."

    Ryo smiled, that was of at least some comfort. "Really? I thought you always hated my guts since time began."

   "Naw…" she put a fist playfully to his face. "Who wouldn't love you? I may not be the right one, but I'm pretty sure you'll find another…"

   Ryo grinned. "Arigato Queenie." Ruki scowled and waved. She walked away from him, and he watched her knowingly. _My sweet Ruki, may you find happiness in that gogglehead. I am at peace with you and him… _

                                                                        ******

 Awww… a little Ryuki fluff for you all! 

Blackgatomon: hmmm… maybe we should've turned this into a Ryuki story *looks around and laughs* I'm kidding!!! We're total Rukato fans, but we weren't going to leave you Ryuki fans without something! We're not that mean!!!

  By the way, this does mean that Ryo has backed out of the fight. Hai, I'm so sorry to end it so soon but need I remind you these two were feuding for Ruki before the time this story is set! But this does not mean he's not going to make any more appearances… ooo no…

Preview for next chapter: You guessed it; the day Lee goes over to Juri's house. What will become of this madness? Is Terriermon really jealous of Lee's crush?


	5. Thursday Love, Sweet Love

A Lot Like Christmas

Intro: Whew… the Christmas season is so busy!! And why are the teachers so evil the week before break?!! AUGH! Anyway, it's nice to know you like my story!! I'm so happy you like it!!! Oh, gomenasai about the Ryuki but I figured it would be interesting to see Ryo's reaction to Takato's actions toward Ruki (not to mention extremely satisfying when Takato wins her heart!). 

 Hmmm… maybe I'll write a Ryuki next time… *looks around* I'm kidding!! ^.^ 

Blackgatomon: And I'm so happy the reviewers bring candy!!! Yay candy!!! My favorite candy? Hmmm… that's a tough one… hmmm… ok! Chocolate!!! Yum! ^.^ Anyhoo, Arigato:

Little Rabbit f/LRPLI

Digidestined of Courage (Lop Head I think it's time we took the catapult away…)

Kamehameha (good luck with bluerenamon!!)

Rukato Fan (colds suck…)

The dragon master

SerpentTreize (ooooo ice cream…)

Epyon-Zero (yup that's good! ^.^)

Dark Child

Jack of the Pelt 

Disclaimer: As far as I know the only thing I own is the plot. Not too much else. Sux no?

**Bold-Actions, important crap**

Italics- thoughts, memories, other 

                                                **            ***Thursday*****

     "Lee?"

   "Hai, Terriermon?"

  "Where are we going again?" said Terriermon, just to make sure he heard correctly. Lee sighed in exaggeration. "I've told you a million times Terriermon. We're going to Juri's house to help with the decorations and baking for the party."

   "Juri invited you?"

   "_Yes,_ Terriermon, she did."

   "Lee?"

   "What?"

  "I didn't know you could bake…"

    Lee sighed and walked up the front steps of the Katou household. In truth he had never been to Juri's house before, and he was extremely nervous. Terriermon, who was perched on his head as always wasn't much comfort. 

   For the past four days Lee's time was consumed minute by minute from what was happening around him. He had visited Takato just yesterday, who after a day of rest still had a high fever and a bad cold. Takato was now so hoarse he couldn't speak, and his nose was always running. Lee had no idea what had happened to his friend but it obviously had thrown Ruki for a loop. She spent most of her time in the bread shop, pretty much helping out and being by Takato's bedside. If Takato was still sick by Saturday he would miss the party.

   Lee blocked all of that out of his mind's eye now. He had a task to do, and even if he died of embarrassment he was going to do it. At least he knew how to bake bread.

     He rang the doorbell and head footsteps. She had told him to come around back because the restaurant wasn't closed today. Juri opened the door and grinned. "Konnichiwa Jenrya-kun!"  
    Lee didn't even bother to tell her to call him 'Lee'.

                                                            ********

    Meanwhile, on practically the other side of Shinjuku Ruki was doing pretty much the same thing Lee was doing: baking. She came everyday now to stay at the Matsuki residence, partially because she still didn't want to be anywhere near her mother and partially because she had nothing else to do. 

   As she stirred the batter she found her thoughts drifting up to Takato, who was floating around the store. However, he made sure to stay away from his mother and the actual shop as to not trouble her. He wasn't allowed in the kitchen either, Mei was convinced he was now a qualified 'germ bag' and everywhere he stepped needed to be cleaned thoroughly. 

     Takato made sure his mother wasn't anywhere around and walked inside the kitchen quietly. "Ruki?" he said hoarsely, his voice practically gone.

   Ruki jumped and almost dropped the bowl. "Takato!!! What're you doing down here?!" she put the bowl down and came over to him. "Get upstairs now!" she hissed. "Your mom will have a fit, you of all people should know that!"

   Takato didn't move. "Only if you come up with me."

   Ruki rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine." 

    After she washed her hands she followed Takato up the staircase to his rather cluttered room. She had been in his room before but she had never seen it this cluttered. Takato tried his best to block out his pounding headache.   

   Ruki shrugged. "What did you want me here for?"

    Takato rubbed his arm and sighed. "I don't know; I just wanted someone to talk to."

      Ruki rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You amaze me Goggleboy."

   He smiled. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

     "Both."  
 Takato got up on his bed and motioned for her to sit. Reluctantly she walked over to him and sat down. Takato sighed. "How's your life?"

   Ruki laughed. "Could be worse. Mom got rid of the creepy boyfriend, but now she mopes because he's gone. I swear my mother is the weirdest thing on the planet."

    Takato nodded. "At least your mother doesn't throw a fit when you only catch a cold. Now she's practically running around with a disinfectant in one hand!"

    Ruki laughed and lay back on his bed, her spiked ponytail barely touching the wall. Takato lay beside her, staring at her. She sighed, "Gomenasai, I still can't find your goggles."

   Smiling, he said, "Aw, momentai. I can always buy a new pair. Besides, I don't want you to get sick… of course then you and I could be sick buddies."

   Ruki laughed. "You are so weird Gogglehead." She got up and put her hands on her hips. "Ok mister get in bed before your mom finds out I'm up here and disinfects me!"

   Takato laughed, but he didn't move. "Naw, she won't mind if you disappear for a few moments. Come on, let's watch some TV."

    Ruki was about to open her mouth to protest but was pulled back onto the bed by Takato. Shaking her head in annoyance she watched him turn the TV on to the Digimon: Season 2 show. 

    The show was a rerun but Takato didn't care, he insisted on watching it and that she be in the room. Ruki, his hostage, found a comic book and began to read. After around half an hour of him watching TV without a peep heard from him she felt something heavy hit her shoulder. Her brow furrowed, but she was too busy reading to consent with his foolish tactics.

   After about an hour Ruki looked up from her reading and almost hit Takato in the head with her elbow. She almost screamed, but she softened. He was fast asleep, his head in her lap. She hadn't even noticed him while she read. Smiling, she went to remove his hot, sleeping body from her lap, but he was like a rock. "Geez Takato get up… I have to go back downstairs…" 

    He wouldn't budge. Ruki sighed, understanding that she was stuck in one place until she could move him. After a moment of peace she put her hand to his forehead. _He's still sick, poor kid. _

 A small, thin smile curved across her face as she moved her hand from his forehead to his brown hair. _He's so sweet when he sleeps…_

She stroked his hair for a moment, admiring her Gogglehead. She had really taken a liking to this kid. And now, here she was sitting in his room his head on her lap stroking his hair much like a mother would. He looked so innocent when he slept, and indeed he was innocent. He was still the number one person in her life that understood her better than anybody and wasn't an adult. Ok, maybe Renamon tied him there, but to her he was important. 

    His breath was suddenly shorter, like he was struggling to breathe. Ruki's eyes widened. _Uh oh… _

    He took a few deep breaths, leaving Ruki silently praying he wasn't dying on her. There was a pause in which he didn't breathe for a few moments. Tense, she moved to feel his pulse. _Good… he's still breathing. What was that all ab-_

"Achoo!"

      Ruki's hands jumped away from him the second he sneezed. Surprisingly, he was still asleep. He turned over on his back as Ruki heaved a sigh of relief. For one, he wasn't dying and luckily he didn't get snot all over her either. 

    Slowly she detached herself from him and pushed him over onto the bed. After a lot of pulling she managed to get the sheets out from under him and tuck him in. She smiled slightly as she looked over her shoulder one last time. _Goodnight Takato-kun…_

                                                            ******

    Lee stood beside Juri, blushing furiously as he helped her make cookies. They actually only had to make around 3 dozen, which was originally two until they heard Hirokazu and Kenta were coming. Those two alone could eat around 4 dozen cookies, but because their families would be present they wouldn't dare touch more than a dozen. 

   Juri watched him out of the corner of her eye as she cut the cookies and slid them onto the greased pan. "How's Takato?"

   Lee smiled. "He's alright. Did you hear he fell through the ice? I figured Hirokazu and Kenta would tell everyone if they heard…"

   "No," said Juri. "I didn't actually. That reminds me, are they coming?"

   "Who, Takato? I don't know, he's sick as far as I know," he said and finished getting the flour off his hands. "Ruki told me yesterday that he actually kissed her."

   "Nani?" cried Terriermon and Juri at the same time. Terriermon was responsible for decorating the cookies, his little arms wrapped tightly around a sprinkle shaker. "You never told me that!!"

  "Because I didn't want you to tell Takato," said Lee. Juri looked perplexed. "What? Wouldn't he know…?"

    "He kissed her when he thought she was 'asleep'," he grinned. "Apparently, she was only pretending to be asleep."

   "Well I'm glad Takato found someone he likes," Juri smiled and wiped her hands. "I was afraid he'd have a crush on me forever…"

   "What's wrong with that?"

   "Oh…" Juri blushed at his question. "Well… I've turned him down so many times, which isn't easy. I'm just relieved he won't try to continue to pursue me."

   While they were talking Terriermon had grabbed a bag of flour and pulled it up onto the ceiling fan. For some reason he didn't like the fact that Lee was giving so much attention to Juri and not to him. He'd change that.

   **Poomf!**

 Lee felt something soft fall on his shoulders and was instantly covered in white powder. He turned around to see Juri was the same way, only she was laughing. She pointed up and Lee saw the culprit. "Terriermon!"

    "Now you guys look like snow people!" Terriermon laughed. Lee picked up a clump of flour and hurled it at Terriermon. "Good, you can be the snow bunny!"

    **Pif! **

  The flour smacked Terriermon in the face, causing him to lose balance. "Whoa!!!" He fell to the floor with a thud and Lee's expression turned from slight anger to horror. "Terriermon?!" 

   They leaned over the seemingly unconscious lop eared digimon. Terriermon lifted his head. "Gotcha!" Two fistfuls of flour hit their faces. 

  And thus a variation of the snowball fight was played right in Juri's kitchen. Terriermon was hurling fistfuls of flour at the two lovebirds. Juri laughed in delight and fought back, Lee helping her.

   "What is going on in here?!" boomed Mr. Katou, bursting through the door. They stopped instantly, Terriermon dropping his 'flour ball'.

    Mr. Katou saw the flour that was 'decorating' the kitchen. "Juri! Clean up this mess now!" His face was turning slightly purple when he slammed the door and stormed off. 

   Juri could breathe again and sighed. "That was close… I was afraid he'd surely kick you out for that."

  Lee picked up a broom and leaned on it. "We might as well get to work; we did make a really big mess."

   Juri smiled. "You'll help?"

  "Of course I will," said Lee, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather me not to."

  Juri blushed. "Arigato…"

     Terriermon made a gagging noise, but Lee chose not to notice. Handing Terriermon a feather duster they got to work. 

   Juri mopped the floor after Lee scrubbed and brushed it clean while Terriermon did his best to dust the flour off the walls. Within the hour they were finished, but extremely tired. At least that kitchen was sparkling clean.

    They sat together, Juri and Lee right next to each other and Terriermon beside Lee against the wall. Lee smiled, his face slightly flushed from cleaning. "We're done… finally."

  Juri smiled back. "Arigato for helping."

    "It was the least I could do, after all we did make the mess," Lee shot an annoyed look at Terriermon. Terriermon made a face and folded his arms, turning away. Juri saw him, "What's up with him?"

   Lee shook his head. "He's just… jealous."

    "Of what?" Juri watched him innocently as he searched his mind for answers. He hated this, normally he'd be able to answer anything right off the bat but here with her his brain processed slower. He gulped and smiled slightly, hoping his blushing face wasn't noticeable. "I think… he's jealous of you…"

   "Me?" Juri smiled. "Why?"

   "Attention…" he said quietly, and redirected his eyes away from her to stop his heart from pounding so fast.  Juri smiled. "You alright?"

     Lee's stomach churned, and he prayed his nervousness wouldn't connect with his stomach. "Yea…"

   They stared in silence for moment, admiring their work. Then without warning, Juri turned around and kissed him on the cheek. 

    Lee blinked in surprise and touched the spot where she kissed him. Blushing furiously the most he could do was to give a slight, lopsided smile to her. Juri smiled sweetly and they stared at each other for a moment. 

    He studied her pretty brown eyes. He had once seen those eyes emotionless and lifeless when she had been captured by the D-Reaper. Now that they had saved her Lee saw how much love and light were buried in her eyes.  They stayed locked in their gaze for what seemed and eternity, spellbound by each other's maturity through their years together.

   And slowly as if on cure they leaned closer together, slowly. They were inches apart and about ready to make contact when…

   "Lee? What're you doing?"  
  Lee bounced back and stared at Terriermon. Juri had the same startled look on her face as he did. Terriermon looked from him to her and smiled. "Did I miss something?"

                                                            *******

Aww they were so close! ^.^ Gomenasai to Lee/Juri fans! 

 Blackgatomon: Alas… another cliffhanger ending. Must we do this? Of course! There will be more Lee/Juri in future chapters… we promise!! R+R and bring candy!!!!

Me: Rukato Itsumademo!!! 


	6. FridayWhat Would You Like For Christmas?

A Lot Like Christmas

Intro: Gomenasai this took so long to get out. I was done with this chapter but the teachers are cramming stuff down our throats because exams are in 3 weeks so I couldn't upload. Anyway, Christmas is coming up and there's 2-3 chapters left to this, Saturday, Sunday, and an Epilogue (you don't have to review for that, but I advise you read it). The Epilogue will have a slight key to my next story! 

Blackgatomon: Icicles! *licks a huge icicle* ^.^ Arigato for all the lovely candy! Even though a certain lop head ate a portion of my taffy:

Anime Fan

The dragon master (thanks for including the chisel!!)

Little Rabbit f/LRPLI

KaizerGallantmon

Rukato Fan

Kamehameha

SerpentTreize

Max acorn (yay!! Party!)

Digidestined of Courage

Lilly Katana

Dark Child

Dreaming-Nightingale

Angel of Hazard

Jack of the Pelt (more wine gums!!)

This chapter as usual holds more rukato than anything, but I added a bit of Lee/Juri to make things interesting! I'll try to get all the chapters out by next Tuesday ok? Rukato Lee/Juri itsumademo! 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon 

**Bold- important crap, actions**

Italics- memories, thoughts, other 

***Friday***

    "Please Ruki-san?" pleaded Rumiko to her daughter. Ruki folded her arms and made a face. "Mother, there is absolutely no way I'm getting into that dress."

  "Oh, Ruki, please? I wore it when I was young and it would look so kawaii on you," Rumiko held up a velvet blue party dress. "You'd be a knockout at our party!"

  Ruki rolled her eyes. "I told you I don't want to."

    "Please? It would mean so much to me!"

    "No!"

    Rumiko put her hands on her hips, her lips pressed in a thin line. The warning flash that Ruki had inherited flared in eyes that reflected Ruki's own. "I am your mother Ruki, and you'll do as I say!"

   Ruki dismissed the warning glare. "I don't care if you were the Queen, you're not getting me into a dress again! Not after that photo shoot!"

   "Ruki, someday you're going to be noticed for your looks and I just want to bring them out more! That way you can settle down and have a decent relationship!"

   "Like you did?!" Rumiko stopped at this statement at stared at her daughter. She was about to protest, but thought the better of it. Ruki was burning with anger, she hated wearing dresses, her mom should know that. But her mother didn't, she didn't know the first thing about her. "I don't care mom! I don't care for the cameras; I don't care about my looks. To be perfectly honest, I hate modeling!" she spat.

    Rumiko just stared at her daughter. Ruki felt her eyes watering slightly and her face was burning. "I'm out of here…" Ruki stormed toward the door, looking over her shoulder once. "And don't even _think _about asking me to sing tomorrow night at the party!" 

  **Slam!**

Rumiko winced at the thundering sound of the door slamming. She knew she'd hurt Ruki; that Ruki never wanted to be like her. And it hurt Ruki's mother to know that her daughter never, ever looked up to her as anything more than a fashion-obsessed immature woman. 

   Tears clouded her eyes as her hands drew up to hold her head in her hands. She knew she shouldn't cry, if Ruki knew she'd only despise her more. But it hurt terribly; at times Rumiko could see Ruki's hatred for her in her eyes, she could almost feel its heat like she could reach out and touch it. She never should have taken her to that photo shoot.

    Seiko was walking down the hall when Ruki brushed past her, face flushed and extremely angry. Yet as her granddaughter did so, Seiko saw something. Ruki was crying. 

   Seiko soon found out Ruki wasn't the only one. 

******

    Ruki slammed the front door and stormed outside. Trudging through the 8 inches of snow that had fallen last night she made her way to the streets, her head swimming with anger and sadness.

   Perched on the roof, Renamon watched Ruki walk toward the streets. Renamon's expression was blank, but she had heard every word. Little did Ruki or her mother know but their fighting hurt Renamon as well. She loved Ruki in every way possible and it hurt her to see her tamer so upset. But after a year or two of being with Ruki Renamon found it better to just leave her alone to dwell on her own anger. 

    In blind rage Ruki walked, having no idea where she was going. She found that walking sometimes helped her calm down, and she could get away from everyone. No one in the crowds of Shinjuku cared about where she was or what she was doing, they took no notice of her. Most times she loved that fact. 

    Ruki found her feet had finally stopped moving and looked up to see where her feet had taken her. Somehow, instinctively they had taken her right to Takato's home. For a moment she was surprised, but then she sighed and smiled. Of course they brought her here, to her this bread shop was a second home. 

    Her muscles, which had tensed up in anger, relaxed as she looked around. She was in the back alley behind his house. Not only that but, not surprisingly, Takato had seen her come. Takato ran out the back door to greet her. "Ruki!"

    Without giving a second thought he threw his arms around her and hugged her. Ruki was pushed back some and extremely surprised, but she regained her footing. Still startled, she stayed still. Yet after a few moments of his embrace her arms wrapped around his coat. "Ruki… are you alright? Renamon just came by and told me you were coming…"

     "S-she did?" was all Ruki could say. Takato stepped back and his arms slid down to grasping her arms. "Yea, so what's up?"

   Ruki broke away from him. "Oh… mom and I had another… fight…"

     Takato's face fell. "About?"

  "Settling down and starting a 'family'," Ruki growled in annoyance. "I'll never marry…"

   Takato smiled gently. "Don't say that, you'll change your mind…" He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She never noticed it, but during the course of the year Takato had gotten a few inches taller than her. They used to be able to see eye to eye, yet now she had to look up to make eye contact. Lee was the same way, but Lee didn't embrace or kiss her while she slept.

   Ruki smiled slightly at his remark and suddenly felt drawn to his eyes. Takato's eyes were warm and peaceful, and Takato didn't dare break away. He could stay there staring into her beautiful violet ones for all eternity and be blissful. Although he had denied it many times before, he found he couldn't do that anymore… he cared too much about her. Everyday he watched for her and everyday he longed to have his lips meet hers once more. 

   Yet fear and love were strange. He loved her deeply, but he was afraid she did not return his love. Ruki however, had no idea what her strange goggleheaded friend was thinking. 

   Takato drew closer, leaning in slightly. Ruki's mind panicked, she knew what he was going to do, but her body was rigid and wouldn't obey her pleading mind.  

    Strangely, Takato no longer cared what she thought if he kissed her. He could make up an excuse. He had to do something, anything, to prove to her he loved her more than anything in the world. And this was it.

    Ruki grew tense and cowered. For one of the first times in her life she was scared. Her mind didn't want him to kiss her, but a deeper, much more instinctive voice was chanting, "Closer… closer… closer… keep going…"

    Takato leaned forward, lips inches away, and suddenly paused. Curse his cold, which had still lingered after 3 days. Of all times, now it had to start acting up. He took a deep breath, trying to swallow the terrible itching in his nose. But it persisted.

   Ruki watched and silently thanked god for answering her. Takato meanwhile, felt as if a peppershaker had been lodged up his nose. Unable to stop it from coming, he released her, turned away quickly and started to sneeze so hard his nose began to bleed.

    Now was her opportunity to change the subject. She smiled. "Still got that cold huh?"

    Takato's hands flew up to his nose as he sneezed again. "Yea…mom's making me stay in one more day although my fever's gone…" He examined his hand. "Ugh… nosebleed. she's going to kill me."

   Ruki laughed. Hands still covering his nose, he glanced over at her. "Would you like to come inside?"

    She put on her sweetest smile and said, "Sure, Takato." He could've melted onto the hard concrete. 

    When they got inside his mother cleaned him up the moment he stepped in with blood all over his hands. Ruki waited in his bedroom until he came back from the bathroom, clean and rather pleased. "Are you going to sing at the party?"

   Ruki looked up at him. "I don't know. Mom wants me to…"

     "But you have such a pretty voice," said Takato happily. "I think you'd be a hit."

    Her face fell slightly. "No…"

       Takato knew that had been the wrong thing to say. Ruki pretty much despised fame and fortune; inheriting her mother's was bad enough. Although she had been flattered that she had won the tournament the publicity was rather annoying. She had secretly vowed to never become famous, which is ironic because no matter what she did she became famous. 

      "Aw, Ruki I didn't mean it that way," said Takato, sitting down next to her. "We'd all like to hear you sing again…" Ruki didn't look convinced, so he decided to change the subject. "It's your decision. What would you like for Christmas?"

   Ruki's heart sank and she turned away. "Don't worry about it…"

    "Nani? Why?" asked Takato. "I've got to get you something…"

   Ruki shook her head. "No, what I want is too hard for you to find…"

    "What, is it rare or expensive or something?" Takato watched Ruki's expression. She looked slightly depressed. "I'll get whatever it is Ruki… you name it…"

   Ruki swallowed. "Not 'what' Takato, 'who'."

     Takato was puzzled. _Does she mean me? _Ruki turned away to look out the window, and again he saw it. That glazed look like she was staring into another dimension, he had seen that look before. "Ruki-san?"

    _Her facial expression… it's so familiar, I saw it last spring…after Parasimon attacked…_

_    **Crack!**_

****_Hirokazu and Takato cracked open confetti crackers over Ruki's head. "Happy Birthday Ruki-san!" everyone cried. All the tamers were here with their families in Ruki's mansion. Her cake was beautifully decorated with strawberries, Juri of course had made it. The whole mansion was strung up with streamers and confetti, mainly in blue and purple colors. Ruki was sitting in front of her cake with confetti in her hair. Her expression looked as if she was being tolerant to a rambunctious kid. _

_  Yet despite her extremely bored face she quietly blew out the candles. As they blew out her audience erupted in applause. Thus, the festivities began. _

_   Rumiko picked up a microphone and began to sing. So did Shuichon, beside her was Lopmon, dancing along to the tune. Ryo was gossiping with Hirokazu and Kenta, while Takato wandered around the room chatting here and there. Everyone was so happy… everyone but Ruki._

_ Ruki didn't seem to care it was birthday. Takato watched her get up slowly and walk out of the room. "Ruki?"  
  Obviously she didn't hear him and kept going. Silently Takato followed her through the hallways out to the porch. He hung in the doorway, watching her sit in silence, a glazed look in her eyes. Under her breath he could hear her humming a tune to herself, something she must've made up, but it was very pretty. _

_   "Takato…" came a quiet voice behind him. He whirled around in surprise to see Renamon standing next to him. Renamon smiled slightly. "She's alright Takato, just a little shaken."_

_  He nodded and Renamon motioned for him to leave. Although unwilling to leave her he went anyway, because he knew Ruki would be very cross if he stayed. Taking one last look at Ruki he followed Renamon away from her._

_  He never knew what had happened inside Ruki when Parasimon took over. He didn't see her father. But then again, he would never really know what went on in his red haired friend's mind. _

_*Author's Note: This birthday scene is actually based on the movie. Although it was only a Japanese comic book form when I saw it and I'm going from that. Gomenasai if it's inaccurate!*_

  "Ruki… you never told me why you were so distant at the party," Takato said slowly. Ruki turned to him and smiled. "Momentai Takato, it was nothing important."

   "It must've been to you…" Takato drew closer to her. "Just tell me, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

   She took a deep breath and allowed Takato to wrap his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him. "You know… this doesn't feel weird," she remarked. 

  "Nani?"

  "You hugging me, I always thought it would feel strange. But now that we're doing it… I feel kind of…"

  She was changing the subject, but Takato didn't quite mind. "Kind of what?"

  "I don't know… it just doesn't feel uncomfortable."

   "Ruki, you're changing the subject. Now what do you want for Christmas?" 

    She paused and then said very slowly, "You know when I was attacked by Parasimon?"

  "You're changing the subject again!"

  "No, no, just listen," said Ruki, still in his arms. They were sitting on his bed, his body heat warming her own. "When it grabbed me, I was taken to a swing set in something like my own little dream world. And I saw myself… only younger, singing that song I was humming the night of the party. And pushing the little me was my dad."

  "So how does this relate to what you want for Christmas?" said Takato. Ruki broke away from him and stared straight into his eyes. "You're so impatient sometimes Gogglehead. Do you know why I'm so cold and distant toward most people? Don't tell me I'm not, I know I am. It's because my dad left my mom when I was young."

  "So what're you saying?"

    Ruki shook her head. "Forget it." 

  "You were getting somewhere!"

    "Momentai," said Ruki, standing up. Pulling on her leather jacket she sighed. "Takato, I'll never be happy on Christmas, so don't even try to help me ok? Ever since my parents split up there's only one thing I've always wished for, and that was to have a family… like yours. I never got that wish. It'll never ever come true. My mom hates his guts, and we don't even know where he is. Sure, he left his work phone number, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't answer it."

  Takato took her hand. "Ruki…"

    "Please Takato, don't go looking for him. I know ever since you met me you've tried to make me happy. Let me just tell you that it's impossible. I've had a rotten life and I can't believe I'm telling you any of this," she pulled her hand out of his and walked toward the door. "But yea, I've always wanted to see my father…"

   Takato rose and walked toward her. "Oh Ruki, I never knew…" Ruki shook her head. "Of course you didn't. If you don't mind, I'm going home."

    And she was gone. Gone with the wind, as always. Takato sighed and cursed to himself. He was not only so close to telling Ruki how he really felt about her, but he had found out what Ruki had wanted most in the world. He smiled slightly, leaning over his desk, his hands tense and scrunching up papers. _But Ruki, you do have family… you do have love. It's been sitting right in front of you this whole time. _

 And despite all that, he still didn't know what to get her for Christmas, but at least he had a hint.

                                                                        ******

   Juri appeared at the Lee residence that morning with a tin box of cookies under one arm. She really liked Lee, especially after yesterday's little mishap, and she was willing to spend more time with him. She had never truly gotten to know Lee even though they had fought side by side. Then, Takato's attention was totally consumed with Juri. Although at some points she did have some feeling for the goggleheaded kid she did not love him, he was only a friend. 

   But, more or less Takato had realized that. After the whole Parasimon incident he was suddenly protective of Ruki. Juri had noticed earlier in their adventure that Takato showed some signs of liking her, but she figured it was just to make her jealous. Yet that had changed, thankfully. She no longer had Takato running after her or goofy looks from him. 

   Janyuu opened the door. "Konnichiwa Juri, what brings you here?"

     Juri smiled and dug her foot into the ground to give her amore innocent look. "Can Lee come out?"

   Janyuu smiled. "Sure." He disappeared for a moment into the hall, scratching his head and wondering why Takato's crush had showed up on their doorstep. But he let it roll off, there was probably some logical reason. "Lee, there's someone here to see you."

   Lee was in his room fiddling around with the computer, Terriermon more or less in the room, usually being hauled off by Shuichon for the "Pwetty Pants" Treatment. Now that Shuichon had Lopmon Terriermon was no longer the baby girl, but more often the boy that fell in love with the girl. Strangely, Terriermon enjoyed his new situation and always tried to find a way to play, no matter how annoying Shuichon was during play or how much Lopmon pleaded him not to.

    "Nani?"  
  "It's the Katous' girl," said Janyuu, opening the door. "She wants to see you. Probably something important."

   Lee almost dropped the books he was holding. "J-Juri?! Here?!" he stammered, and put the books down, grabbed Terriermon, and went out the door. "Bye dad, see you later!!"

    Janyuu sighed and looked down at the distraught Shuichon, who had just lost "Teruhiko-kun" (Literally Translated: "Prince Husband"). "Now what was that all about?"

    Lee and Juri ended up in the park by Guilmon's shed, happy to be with each other. Guilmon was sleeping in the corner of the shed and took no notice of them at all, while Terriermon was in a miserable mood because Lee had pulled him out of the game in which he got to 'kiss' "Kahime-kun" (Princess Fragrance). 

    "Gomenasai, I probably should've called," said Juri, smiling. "Your father seemed a bit confused."

  Lee shook his head. "He still thinks you and Takato are an 'item' or something." Juri giggled. "Actually, I've hardly seen Takato!" 

   "Well, he's better, that's for sure," said Lee. Juri's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

   Lee grinned. "Hai, we can set them up. This should be interesting."

     "Are you positive they like each other?"

   "Those two have been pining for each other since they first met," Lee grinned slyly. "They just never realized they had something for each other."

    Juri nodded. She blushed and shoved the colorful tin of cookies into his lap. "These are for you… as thanks for helping me yesterday."

   Lee turned crimson. "Arigato Juri-kun…"

    They closed their eyes and leaned closer together. Juri smiled as she leaned in, she realized she had slightly liked Lee all the time she'd known him, she just never realized it. She laughed inside, she was like Ruki in some aspects.

   Their lips were inches apart from one another until…

     "Lee!!" 

   Lee and Juri snapped back and turned, both of their faces beet red, to see Takato in the doorway, breathless and wide eyed. "There you are! I thought I'd never find you!" Takato noticed Juri. "Oh, hi Juri!" he looked from one stunned face to the other and became confused. "Did I miss something?"  
    Juri quietly said goodbye and brushed past Takato. Lee and Takato stared after her until Lee snapped out of it and turned to his friend. "No, you didn't miss anything. What's going on?"

   "Listen, will you help me find someone?" Takato asked hurriedly. Lee raised an eyebrow. "Ok… define 'someone' for me and I'll think about it."

   Takato smiled slightly. "It's Ruki's father. I have to find him for… her…"

    Lee folded his arms. "Oh, alright. Now, why are you doing this?"

    Takato took a deep breath. "It's for Ruki… as a Christmas present…"

  Lee smiled. "I'm in." Takato thanked him and turned to leave, but Lee thought of something and grabbed his shoulder. "Takato… do you like Ruki?"

   Takato turned and stared at Lee for a moment. "I… well… yes."

     "Is that the reason you're doing all this?"

    "…hai…"

   Lee smiled. "Good… um… can I tell you something?"

    "Sure, anything."

    "I think I'm in love with Katou Juri."

                                                                        ******

   And we leave off right there!! In the next chapter Ryo will make an appearance for those who are Ryo fans!

   BlackGatomon: by the way, this will have 8 chapters, 7 chapters plus the Christmas day one… and an epilogue. You'll like the epilogue! R+R Rukato Itsumademo! Bring Candy!!!!__


	7. Saturday Christmas Eve Have Yourself a M...

A Lot Like Christmas

 Intro: Heh, you are not alone max acorn. I've never ever seen the movie, but I've seen a Japanese comic book of it!! Does that count? Anyhoo, I'm going to be writing my little tail off tomorrow to get this story done in time for Christmas! The Epilogue, which I plan on having after the next chapter, will come most likely on the 26th (and you won't have to review for that!). 

BlackGatomon: CANDY!!!! Arigato:

Rukato Fan (Oh boy!! Pinata!! Fetch me the bat LS and let's knock the stuffing out of it!)

SerpentTreize (Jelly beans? Cool!)

Max acorn

Kamehameha (heh, good luck with bluerenamon!)

Angel of Hazard

Jack of the Pelt (toffee apples? That's a new one… you have unique tastes!)

Dreaming-Nightingale (KINDER!! MINE!!!)

**Disclaimer: Ok… I'm really getting tired of saying it so I won't. Btw, I don't own the song either!!! **

**Bold- actions, important stuff**

Italics- thoughts, memories, other 

***Saturday***

    Takato stood staring up at the pure white sky, squinting so the little snowflakes wouldn't get in his eyes. The whole city was blanketed in a layer of powdered snow; to most it was a beautiful day. 

    He opened his mouth and let one drop onto his tongue, watching it melt slowly and disappear. His brown hair was frosted white with the snowflakes like the rest of his apparel. Smiling slightly, he wished he could stay forever in the abyss of the white frozen wonder. But he knew he should go, there was something important he had to do.

   His hands were cold. Shoving them into his pockets he turned to the city streets to see a couple walking together, laughing as they dragged their bags to the next store. The man reminded him of himself, and the girl had red hair. _Ruki…_

  He closed his eyes and could see her face again, every detail was perfect, even her eyes sparkled. He longed to hold her in his arms once more and for days had to refrain from bursting and telling her. 

     Which brought him to another subject. _Lee…_

His eyes shut tighter. He couldn't believe this; yesterday Lee had just popped out of the blue… ok, so Takato popped out of the blue to Lee and Lee tells him he has a crush on Juri?! 

      _I don't know why I'm so upset about it, I should be happy for my friend. I guess a part of me still clings to Juri because… because she was my first crush, she was the first person I felt was truly for me. But then Ruki pops up and for some insane reason I kiss her… _

He opened his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. _Seriously though, I shouldn't have acted that way toward Lee… poor Lee. _Takato pounded his fist against the wall, angry at himself. He leaned on the wall and sighed. __

_     "You what?!" cried Takato, totally confused. Lee stepped back a bit, he hadn't expected Takato to act like this. _

_   Takato put his hand to his forehead and calmed down. "Run that by me again?"_

_    Lee hung his head and breathed, "I have a crush on Juri…"_

_     Takato opened his mouth, thought the better of it, and closed it again. They were silent for a long time. Takato stared at Lee, which made Lee uncomfortable. "Takato… I asked you if you liked Ruki and you said yes… do you still like Juri too? I can back down… if you want me too."_

_   "No," said Takato, much gentler now. "Gomenasai… I'm just confused. You should go for it alright?"_

_   Lee smiled. "Arigato Takato-san. I think I'm truly in love with her…" Takato could see that easily, the way they were inches apart from one another… he was envious of Lee. Takato sighed. "Listen… I have to go…"_

_   Lee watched Takato brush past him and watched him disappear into the night. "Takato… gomenasai…"_

_   Takato turned. "Nani? Why?"_

_   Lee blushed. "For taking your girl…"_

   Takato closed his eyes. "Gomenasai Lee… you didn't take her… I don't know why I reacted that way." He got up from the wall and headed down the street. Lee was busy today with the party, so apparently he couldn't help Takato find Mr. Makino. 

     Unfortunately, he had nowhere to start even with Lee's help. Not even a hint on where he could be. For all he knew her father could've dropped off the ends of the earth! He sighed and trudged down the city streets, staring up and down at the stores, hoping there was something here that could help him. He had passed the jewelry store and a small restaurant before he realized what he could do. 

    Breaking into a run he sprinted to his house and dug through his phonebooks. There were plenty of Makinos in the city, none of which were most likely related to Ruki but he happened upon a few guys with the last name Makino in Japan. 

    Numbers, names, and addresses in hand he got on the internet and started searching. Typing the name in the search box he'd hit go and it would hopefully bring up the name in an article in the news. After filing through tons of articles and pouring through hundreds of news sites he found nothing.

   Takato sighed and sat back in his chair, utterly disappointed. _Now what? _

 Then he remembered something. Makino Rumiko was a famous woman, if he looked up her history he might find Ruki's father! Getting back on the web he went through another batch of news sites, this time under her name.

   But no matter how many articles he shifted through, there was no mention of the husband of Rumiko. Unfortunately, he held himself anonymous. But Takato wasn't through yet. 

   Pulling on his coat and boots he scrambled downstairs. "Hey mom, I'm going out! I'll be home by dinner ok? Bye!!!" He grabbed a bun off the table and took off out the door.

    Ruki looked up from the kitchen as Takato rushed through. _Now where's he off to this time? He wouldn't be…naw…_

Mrs. Matsuki put her hands on her hips. "Takato!!!" Too late, Takato had vanished down the street. Mei sighed and shook her head. "I'll never be able to keep track of that boy…"

                                                                        ******

    Takato dashed down the streets and came upon the police station. "Hai!" Rushing inside, he got to the receptionist's desk. The woman was reading a newspaper. "Hai… what is it dear?"

   Takato smiled. "Hey Mrs. Tanuki, do you have anything on Makino Rumiko's husband?"

   Tanuki Rei looked over the desk at him. She was pretty middle-aged woman with radiant brown hair and soft green eyes. "Rumiko? Let me see…"

    Rei whirled around in her chair and started typing furiously away at the computer. After was seemed like an hour she turned back around. "Gomenasai Takato, but Mr. Makino left Shinjuku long ago, and I don't have tracking of him."

   Takato sighed, crestfallen. "Do you know his name?"  
   "That's classified," was her only reply. She stared at the saddened boy. "Gomensai Takato-kun… that's all I can do. Merry Christmas."

   He turned away and trudged out. "Merry Christmas…"

      He trudged through the snow, hands in his pockets, disappointed. He had looked most everywhere, but Mr. Makino was nowhere to be found. Takato sighed and continued to walk. _Gomenasai Ruki… I tried. I guess you were right…your present is just too hard to find…_

"Takato?"

      Takato stopped. "Ruki? What're you doing here?"

   Ruki smiled. "I should be asking you that question Gogglehead. What happened? You look so crestfallen."

   He immediately perked up. The last thing he wanted Ruki to know was that he was looking for her father. "Crestfallen?"

   Ruki gave him a weird look but decided not to ask. Instead, she changed the subject. "Mom still wants me to sing tonight…"

   "What's wrong with that?"

   "I…I'm nervous…" she stammered, looking ashamed. _Oh god… I'm never going to hear the end of it…_

"Really?"

     _Here we go…_ Ruki sighed, ready for the bouts of laughter and sarcasm. However, Takato kept a straight face and smiled. "It's ok to be nervous Ruki-san."

  Ruki stared at him in surprise. "Oh." 

    He was still smiling. "Really… I'm not going to chew you out for it."

     She just watched him in surprise. Blushing she spoke, "Arigato…"

     As much as she hoped he didn't see her blushing, he did and as always he felt like he should just sweep her off her feet. But he restrained his pounding heart. "Why are you nervous?"

   Ruki smiled. "I have to sing in front of everyone… and I doubt if I'm good enough."

     He shook his head. "Momentai, you have a beautiful voice Ruki-kun. Being in front of everyone has never stopped you before."

     "How do you know?"

     "Nani?"

    "How do you know I have a good voice?"

      "I've heard you," he said happily. "It's sweet." 

    Ruki still looked uncomfortable. "Will you come? I'd feel more comfortable if you came. You're the only one I know other than my family that won't laugh if I screw up."

       Takato's smile broadened. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

    She relaxed. "Arigato Takato!" Without thinking she kissed him on the cheek once and took off down the road. 

     Takato waited until she was out of sight to react. He knew she had only done it out of pure gratefulness since she knew he was coming, but a boy can dream. Sinking into the park bench he was on Cloud 9. He touched his cheek and sighed. It may have been an absentminded kiss but he could hope. 

    Instantly he felt like someone had smacked him in the head, only it felt really good. He sat there for almost half an hour, living in total bliss. But bliss soon wore off and he was back to square one. He was snapped back to where he was, present-less with no way of knowing where the heck her father was.

   _I've looked everywhere… I'm never going to find him… _A lump had filled his throat, a lump he couldn't swallow. He choked back tears "I'll never find him, what am I going to do?" 

   He allowed himself to cry a little. When he was young, and even now, he was called a crybaby. Maybe it was because he got frustrated easily, or maybe it was just because he cared so much for everyone he knew. Whatever the reason, the thought of Ruki not with her whole family on Christmas saddened him. "What am I going to do?" 

   "What do you mean Takato?"

Takato almost jumped two feet in the air. He whirled around and came face to face with an old enemy: Ryo. "Ryo?"

   Ryo stood in front of him, hands jammed in his pockets with his face slightly red from the cold. He smiled. "I mean, what're you doing out here? You look so sad…" Ryo caught himself from saying, "Did she dump you?" Even though he was out of the race he could still stand in the sidelines and make noise.

    Takato immediately rubbed his eyes to hide the fact that he was crying. It was not necessary Ryo had already seen him. "I… I was hoping to find Ruki's father."

   "Nani? Why?"

      Takato gulped. "I wanted to surprise Ruki."

     Ryo pursed his lips and looked puzzled. "Run that by me again?"

   "I wanted to find Ruki's father because I just want to make her happy…" Takato sighed. "I can't find him anywhere… I've been looking all day."

   Ryo stood, thinking for a moment. He knew it would be against his feelings to help the poor kid, but he looked so unhappy. Takato truly wanted to make Ruki happy, Ryo could see it in his eyes. Ryo concentrated, and suddenly a smile curved on his lips. "Come with me."

   Takato opened his mouth to protest but Ryo grabbed his arm and dragged him to Ruki's house. They disappeared for a few moments inside, came back out, Takato with an understanding of what he was going to do. They ducked into the store right next to the small restaurant. Moments later both boys came out smiling, Takato holding a small wrapped box. 

  He beamed. "Arigato Ryo, this is great!!!" He looked at Ryo. "How can I ever repay you?"

   Ryo smiled. "Just give her a kiss for me."

     The two laughed. Ryo checked his watch and gasped. "You're going to be late!!"

    "Nani?!"  That was the only word that escaped Takato's mouth as Ryo pushed him forward. "Remember? The party?"

   Takato's eyes were wide. "Oh no!! What time is it?!"

      "It's 9pm, the party started at 8!"

      Takato didn't even blink. He whirled around and took off, calling over his shoulder, "Arigato Ryo! I'll never forget this!"

                                                                        ******

     Watching the people coming in was getting boring. Ruki sat in a chair in the corner dressed in a beautiful blue dress. The material was rich blue velvet and a soft shining sash was tied around her waist. It was short, only down to her knees, the hem blue lace. She wore black shiny shoes, white socks, and a blue ribbon in her hair. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

_  At least mom is pleased, but seriously, I hate this dress… _She sighed and got up. Everyone was here now; it was time for her to sing. Everyone was here that is, except Takato. _He said he'd be here tonight. Oh well, boys have the attention spans of gnats so I guess I shouldn't be too hopeful._

Following the other tamers into the dining room she gasped. Rumiko definitely had a decorator in here. Lines of pine and fir rolls were spread across the walls, bright red bows bringing them together. The couches and armchairs had green and red slipcovers tightened over them neatly. Off to the side of the room was the buffet, rows of white tables lined with decorations held platters of food. 

   In the center the stage had been set up with a microphone stand in the middle. Opposite that, right next to the entrance stood the biggest Christmas tree Ruki had ever seen. It was at least 9 feet tall, Christmas decorations strung all around it. The lights flickered on and off to the music playing in the room (Jingle Bells) and at the very top a white porcelain  angel perched. She was gorgeous, her blond hair up in a bun, her skin a creamy white, and her dress a dazzling white with gold hem and roses. Her wings were small but lined with the same golden hem. Everything looked so beautiful.

    Stunned, Ruki stood for a moment with her mouth open in a gape. Rumiko waltzed up in a white chiffon and boa that made her look like a queen. She smiled gently at her daughter. "What do you think?"

   Ruki closed her mouth and looked at her mother. "It's really nice mom." Rumiko beamed, utterly satisfied, and waltzed off to greet her guests. Ruki smiled a little, her mother had really outdone herself; maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad…

    The lights dimmed slightly, enough for her to notice. Sighing heavily she walked over to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Standing alone on the stage, looking out at all those faces, familiar and strange, her heart skipped a beat. For the first time in a very long time, she was nervous. 

   Her mother waved gently to her and smiled. Ruki nodded and the music began. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

Have yourself… 

_A Merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart… be light…_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be out of sight…_

 Dazed by the lights, she squinted out into the audience. Takato was no where to be seen. She was slightly hurt, but amazed at what voice was popping out of her mouth, singing that slow song. Surely, it wasn't her. It couldn't be…

Have yourself 

_A Merry Little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gay…_

_From now on our troubles will be miles_

_Away…_

  Meanwhile, running as if his life depended on it, Takato dashed through the crowded streets, trying to make his way to the Makino household. Blinded by the snow and trying to hold on to her present he pressed on. 

     Hurriedly he checked his watch. An hour and 15 minutes late. He had never realized how big Shinjuku was. _Forgive me Ruki-san…_

 Ruki closed her eyes, allowing the music to flow gently through her as her voice song the tune. Surprisingly, singing made her feel at peace, she should've tried this years ago…

Here we are, as in olden days 

_Happy golden days of yore…_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us…_

_Gather near to us… once more…_

**Boom. **

      Ruki's eyes shot opened as the door opened with a bang. Panting heavily with a wrapped package under one arm stood Takato, hand still pressed to the door. His hair was frosted with snow as he trudged into the room, all eyes on him. 

   Sheepishly Takato smiled and waved to Ruki who, as with everyone else, had abruptly stopped. Through gritted teeth Takato tried to not to embarrass himself anymore than he had already and quickly sat down. 

    Ruki smiled at him and he smiled back. _I'm here Ruki, it took me a bit, but I'm here…_

Through the years 

_We all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang the shining star upon the highest bough!_

_And have yourself…_

_A Merry Little Christmas…_

_Now…_

Everyone in the audience stood slack jawed in amazement, especially Ruki's friends, when she finished. Her voice was so soothing and angelic they were amazed. Rumiko was crying silently, she was so proud of her little girl.

   Ruki stood on the stage for a second, wondering why they were staring at her like that. Even Takato and Lee wore the same expression, utter amazement. It was silent for at least 5 minutes before Takato snapped back and began to clap.

     Soon the applause grew louder and louder until the whole room was standing, clapping madly. Hirokazu and Kenta even whistled. Ruki, blushing furiously from her spot on the stage, was very pleased they had liked her so much.

                                                                        ******

    Later on everyone was chatting, laughing, and raiding the buffet as the party got started. Lee shuffled through the crowd, searching for Juri. He knew she was here, he had seen her when she came inside. She wasn't too hard to miss, she was wearing an emerald green party dress that flowed to her ankles, an emerald ribbon in her hair. 

   Lee found her by the punch bowl. Silently he motioned for her to follow, which she did, wondering what he wanted. 

    Rounding the corner, still following Lee, she appeared on the porch and glanced around. Lee was nowhere to be seen, and as Juri shivered in the cold she looked hastily around, wondering where he went. The answer to her question came quietly and quickly.__

    Two arms wrapped around her slender waist, a body much warmer than her own suddenly right in front of her. But the best part that made her head swim was when two lips pressed against hers. She was immediately putty in his hands. 

      Lee could not believe he was doing something he never thought he'd do in a million years. They kissed passionately for what seemed a blissful eternity. Juri laid her head on his chest and he fingered her pretty brown hair, so neat and straight. Silent as mice they stood, there was no need for words.

    Juri gazed up at him lovingly, her same look reflected back to her in his own face. Both felt warm and surprisingly comfortable in each other's arms. She felt her cheeks turn red as they kissed once more.

     Juri released and broke away from him. She was met again with arms around her waist and a kiss on the neck. He would follow her to the ends of the earth and she knew it, it just took them a while to realize they had feelings for one another. 

     Lee took her hand and squeezed it. With soft eyes he led her back to the party, where couples were dancing. Lee released her hand and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

    Juri giggled and took his hand gently. Locked into a gaze they began to waltz, easily becoming the most coordinated couple to dance. Soon all eyes were upon them, but neither noticed, they were too absorbed in each other.

     Terriermon sat in a chair, watching his tamer dance with his newfound love through the twirling couples. He spun her around and again brought her closer to himself, Terriermon watching eagerly. Terriermon saw them every other second thanks to the dancers, but like a flipbook the animation ran smoothly. He watched them draw closer and closer together, all the while leaning further and further across the chair, craning to see.

   Their lips met each other's again, her hand in his. There was a gasp and a crash; Terriermon had fallen off his chair.

                                                                        *****

      Lee and Juri weren't the only ones in love with one another. Takato had problems of his own. He shuffled through the people in the party and ran smack into Hirokazu and Kenta. They noticed he seemed distracted. "Who are you looking for Gogglehead?"

  Takato blinked in surprise. "I umm… well…"

   Kenta smiled. "You don't have a crush do you?"

    Takato gulped. "N-no! What gave you that idea?!"

   "You're staring at Ruki," said Hirokazu, and indeed he was. Takato immediately averted his eyes. "No I'm not."

   "Tell us the truth Takato."

     "I _am _telling you the truth!"

   "You're still staring at her," Hirokazu remarked. Takato didn't answer; he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed past the two and made his way to Ruki. "Ruki?"

   She turned around and grinned. "As usual you're late but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

  Takato blushed. "Gomenasai Ruki… I was umm…"

    Her face went from happiness to seriousness. "I need to talk to you…" She glanced up, saw Hirokazu and Kenta snickering, and added, "In private."

    "Nani?"

   "Oh just come on!" She grabbed him and dragged him through the crowds, outside into the starry night. They stood on the patio by the pond where they had first met each other and she had helped him out. Takato looked out into the night and waited. _I should tell her about that night… when I kissed her in her sleep. On the count of three I'll interrupt her in whatever she's saying and tell her… 1…_

They stood in silence for a long time, staring at the moon. Ruki smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

   _2…_

  "Mmmhmm…" Takato murmured. 

   _3…! _He sighed. "Ruki I…"

     "I have a confession to make," she interrupted. Takato blinked in surprise. "You do?"

    Ruki smiled gently at him and he suddenly felt like someone had turned the heat up. "Hai, I know about Tuesday night."

    Takato's mind was blank because he was so nervous. "Nani?! Gomenasai… what happened Tuesday night?"

   She stepped closer to him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "You don't remember?"

     Takato gulped and it hit him. _She knew?! _"H-how…?!"

      Ruki closed her eyes. "Silly Gogglehead, I was only pretending to be asleep."

      He stood there in shock. "Oh… I… um…"

   "It's alright," said Ruki, her smile had disappeared. "I was shocked at first but now… I think I understand."

  _Good lord… she's going to smack me for sure… _Takato shut his eyes, but nothing came so he reopened them. Ruki was still standing in front of him, watching him carefully. She closed her eyes as she spoke. "Do you love me Matsuki Takato?"

    **Crash!**

Relieved, Takato whirled around to see Terriermon had fallen off his chair and knocked over a porcelain tea set sitting on the table beside the chair. He immediately changed the subject, not daring himself to face her. "I-I'm going to see if he's alright…"

   Ruki reached out to him, surprised. "Takato wait!"

      He was gone, he had dashed into the house again. Ruki stood outside, watching him go, arm still outstretched. She allowed her arm to come to her side and she shook her head. _Why are you running away from me Gogglehead?_

 Takato cursed under his breath. _Why did you run you stupid Gogglehead? You could've told her the truth, curse my nervousness… _

    He kept running. He ran away from the party, away from her and Lee and Juri. He dashed through the streets, not noticing that Ruki was following him. He instantly felt a pang of sadness, he should've told her. He should've expressed his deep feelings for her, why had he run? What was he so afraid of?

   Takato closed his eyes and soft tears ran down his cheeks as he ran. Ruki followed in pursuit, she had to know once and for all how he felt about her. But Takato was fast, too fast even for her. 

   He disappeared into the night, leaving her standing in the streetlight, panting and breathless. She sighed, for some reason her heart was heavy and it ached. She felt like someone had struck her in the head. _Is this… this is what heartache feels like?_

She stood bewildered in the middle of the park, utterly confused. _Why do I feel so sad? It's almost like how I felt when my parents split up… only different somehow… could these feelings… is this love? The thing I've always dreaded; I never wanted? But… how…?_

Rubbing her temples she shook her head, she was so confused. These were new emotions; she had no idea what was going on. She turned around to leave and saw the lake, shimmering brilliantly in the moonlight. It was almost as if it was trying to tell her something. 

   A thin smile curved her lips as she dashed to the shed and picked up the skates Takato had left in Guilmon's shed. She left only moments before Takato came rushing around the shed, crying. He had not known she was here moments ago; he was too upset for that. Tonight had been unexpected, she had just asked a simple question and now he was a nervous wreck. 

      He buried his head in his hands and cried. Confused and filled with heartache, he wondered why he hadn't told her. Every day beforehand he had dreamed of how the conversation might go, he'd bring up some casual topic and then ask her if she liked him. The answer he dreamed was either a smack in the face or her arms thrown around him, more the latter than the angry smack. It seemed so simple then. But he hadn't counted on her being awake when he kissed her, that glorious night. He didn't count on her asking him, not tonight. All his plans shattered like glass. It was so out of the blue, and now all that was left was confusion… and his present to her.

   He stopped crying and looked up. He still had a chance, and this time he would have to face her. Rubbing his eyes he got up and pulled out her present from his coat pocket. Smiling, he sighed. _I can still prove myself to you Ruki… I still have a chance. I only pray that you will understand._

******

   Ummm… I thought that went rather well. How about you?

BlackGatomon: Right…

   That was a long chapter wasn't it? Nine pages to be exact, I hoped you all liked it and aren't totally confused! Next chapter is the last chapter: Christmas Day! Gomenasai I couldn't drag the father in, but I know so little about him that I just brought the concept in… and a little something else. Till next time! Rukato Lee/Juri Itsumademo!!!

BlackGatomon: Bring candy!!

 


	8. Sunday A Rukato Christmas

A Lot Like Christmas

Intro: Phew… finally! In front of you is the last chapter of A Lot Like Christmas, neat huh? 

Ruki: Hey wait a second… I have to sing again don't I?!

 Me: o.o ummm…. No, ok… well kinda.

Ruki: -_-;;; Kinda?!!

Me: Hai... Anyway, there will be slight Lee/Juri in this and of course Rukato! Rukato Itsumademo!!! R+R!

BlackGatomon: Whoa! Over 70 reviews?!! 6.6 This… is the greatest amount we've ever got!!! Arigato to all Reviewers!!! Oh, and the one's who brought me candy:

Kamehameha

Max acorn (Ok… I'm going to have to give the weed back)

KaizerGallantmon

Serpent Treize (thanks for the site!!!)

Rukato fan

Sugar high

The dragon master (I would scratch her but if you read this chapter you'll find what you want!  By the way… can I still have the chocolate?!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or digimon, etc. **

**Bold- actions, important crap**

_Italics- thoughts, memories, other (songs)_

****Sunday****

                                                Christmas Day

   _Candles in the window…_

"Ruki?" Rumiko peeked through the door at her daughter, who was sitting in her room, gazing out the window. "I didn't see you at all last night. Where were you?"  
   Ruki looked up slowly. "I was out around back with Takato." _Oh crud… big mistake…_

Rumiko's eyes lit up and Ruki instantly regretted her words. "My Ruki-kun has actually found a guy?!"

   Ruki backed away. "N-No mother! He's a friend!"

    "He's a guy and a friend right?"

   Ruki sighed, relieved. "Hai…"

   Rumiko eyes sparkled. "So he's your guy friend!!!"

    "No, no, no!!!" cried Ruki. "He's just my friend Mom, there's nothing between us!"

      Rumiko wasn't listening instead she was practically dancing around the room. "Was it that Gogglehead boy? Awww! I knew you liked him, I just knew it!"

   Ruki buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Mommm…."

    _Shadows painting the ceiling…_

Seiko came in and saw her daughter flouncing about the room. "Rumiko?"

  "Your granddaughter has a boyfriend!" she announced, grabbing Seiko by the shoulders. "Can you believe it?"

   Seiko looked alarmed and stared at Ruki. Ruki smiled slightly, shaking her head. Pulling away from her over reacting daughter Seiko pushed Rumiko out of the room. "Rumiko, let's not jump to conclusions…"

   The door closed and Ruki was allowed to think in silence. She sighed and laid her head on the windowsill, watching families walk together down the streets, laughing. Watching carefully she saw a young girl bound in between her parents, happy as a clam to be alive. The father picked her up and threw her in the air, catching the giggling girl back in his arms, laughing himself.

   _Gazing at the fire glow…_

   A memory played in her head, one she had since she was very young. Her father's smiling face, herself bouncing up and down, giggling. Her mother beside them in a straw hat, laughing… _That's the happiest memory I've got before he left…_

  **Ding dong…**

Ruki groaned and got up, trudging to the happy sound of the doorbell. After lunch Rumiko was dragging everyone over to her photo shoot, what fun. Seiko was the only one that had escaped her mother's fashion obsessed wrath. Why couldn't they just stay home together for the holidays?

   After she unlocked the door and opened it, she froze. "T-Takato?"

   Takato stood in the doorway, a small box wrapped in blue giftwrap in one hand. He blushed and smiled. "May I come in?"

   Still a little surprised, Ruki nodded and moved to one side. Takato slid past her and said, "Can I talk to you alone… please?"

   _What does he want now? _Ruki sighed. "Sure… how does the backyard sound?"

            _Feeling that gingerbread feeling…_

 Snow still covered every inch of Shinjuku and although it was a slight burden, it was very beautiful. It was still snowing outside, so when the two appeared outside they were immediately frosted with the powdered fluff. Ruki led him away from the house to the stone wall so her mother wouldn't see them. 

    The sat on the cold bench in the back together, silent for a moment. Takato stared at Ruki who was staring up at the sky, allowing the snowflakes to rest and melt on her face. He could feel warmth surge through him like someone had lit a torch right next to the bench. He had to tell her, otherwise it would haunt him forever. 

   Slowly he pushed the wrapped box across the box to her. Ruki blinked and looked down at the small box, wrapped up in blue wrapping paper decorated with Renamon. She smiled, he had made the wrapping paper himself. __

She picked it up gently. "Arigato Takato-san."

     Takato watched her slowly untie the ribbon and gently unwrap the box as to not ruin the paper. Under the paper was a silver box. "Open it."

   Ruki glanced at him. _He's up to something…_

   She opened the box to see a long, gold chain connected to a heart-shaped golden locket. Engraved on the face of the locket were two Renamons bounding toward each other. __

She fingered the locket, smiling in spite of herself. Takato was beaming, he had really outdone himself this time. 

   _Precious moments…_

Ruki's fingers hit something, a hinge. Blinking in surprise she opened the locket. What was inside the locket made her heart leap. "Takato…"

    On the left side of the inside of the locket was a picture of Ruki and her family, the last picture of all of the Makino family together before they split up. Hot tears suddenly rolled down Ruki's face as she brushed a finger over her father's handsome face. She did all she could to keep herself from crying, but she allowed a few silent tears escape. On the other side was a picture of her, Renamon, and Takato, taken when they went to see the sakura in the spring. Takato had his arm around her, her face solitary as usual. Renamon stood in the middle on a tree branch, brushing sakura aside onto them. 

 _Special people…_

_Happy faces, I can see!_

 Without warning Ruki threw her arms around Takato's neck. "Arigato! Thank you Takato-kun… thank you so much!"

   Surprised, Takato regained his balance from her outburst. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried, still hugging him. Takato stared for a moment, wondering if this was good or bad. But after a bit he realized he had done something really good and put his arms around her. "Ruki-kun…"

Somewhere in my memory… 

_Christmas joy all around me…_

_Living in my memory…_

_All of the music…_

_All of the magic…_

_All of the family home here…_

_With me…_

Ruki released him and stopped crying, suddenly ashamed. She turned away. "Gomenasai… I don't know what came over me, you probably didn't…"

    "I loved it."

  "Excuse me?"

     Takato took a deep breath. _This is it… on the count of three… 1…2…3! _"Ruki, I loved it and I think I love you… no, I know I love you. Seriously Ruki, I love you, I never want to leave your side… I understand if you don't love me that way back…"

    "Is that why you ran away?" said Ruki, smiling. Takato blinked, blushing furiously. "Hai… I was afraid…"

     "I was too."

   "Nani?"

   "I was afraid of what you would say," Ruki put the locket on. "After you kissed me that night, I was really confused. But then I realized that I loved you back… so I asked you. Of course, you and I were both afraid of the same thing…"

     Takato smiled and leaned forward. _It's a glorious feeling, being in love. Especially if the one you love loves you back! _Before Ruki knew what was happening they were kissing passionately like they'd been born to kiss. 

   They'd pulled away at the same time, blushing furiously. Together they stood and walked slowly back to the house, hoping that for some freak reason time would stop and they'd be able to stay together longer. 

   But of course that didn't happen, time stops for no one. They stood together under the porch roof, not knowing what to say. Ruki suddenly embraced him. "Arigato Takato-kun…"

  Takato stared down at his love with soft eyes, stroking her back. For a few moments they listened to each other's heartbeat; they soon found that their hearts beat as one. Ruki closed her eyes, happy at last. _This Christmas wasn't so bad…_

Suddenly Ruki's eyes shot open. "I didn't give you your gift!"

  She instantly broke away and stared at him. Takato shook his head. "Ruki you didn't have to get me a gift…" He looked up and Ruki had gone. "Hey! Ruki?!"   

      She reappeared almost a second after he finished calling her. Under her arm was a weird shaped package wrapped in digimon wrapping paper, of course. Ruki smiled and presented him with his gift. "Open it."

   Takato took it slowly and began to tear the wrapping. "Honestly Ruki, you didn't have to get me something, that kiss was enough!"

   "Just open it."

  "Fine, but I still say you didn't have to buy me a pres-

      Takato stopped in mid-sentence, amazed. "Oh my god… Ruki how'd you get these?!"

    Ruki beamed happily. "Hey, I have my ways."

      He was thoroughly touched as he lifted his present out of the box, smiling. Her present was so simple, yet so great. Takato beamed, she had gone and found his goggles for him!

   "It took up all of last night to clean them," said Ruki, smiling at the shining goggles that Takato had put on his head. Takato felt like he could kiss her… again! Ruki shook her head, "After you ran off I followed you and saw the lake. I figured that unless there's some lockness monster in the lake then your goggles were still down there…"

   He looked up in surprise. "Hey wait, you didn't…"

    Ruki kissed him on the lips. "You bet I did, I dove into the lake!"

      He laughed; Ruki was quite a character. But she was happy and that was all that mattered to him. It had been quite a Christmas after all…

All of the music… 

_All of the magic_

_All of the family_

_Home here_

_With me…_

  Outside, Ryo stood in front of the gate to Ruki's house. He had seen the two kissing and smiled. "Merry Christmas Gogglehead."

                                                            *******

"Guess who!"

    Two gloved hands covered Lee's eyes. Lee laughed. "Juri?"  
  "Hai!!" The hands released his face and turned around to see Juri. Juri beamed happily. "And now for your Christmas gift! Close your eyes…"

    Lee sighed but did as he was told. Terriermon, perched on his head, was also told to close his eyes too. A pair of lips started gracing Lee's own as they proceeded to kiss each other. "Merry Christmas Lee…"

   Terriermon made the stupid mistake of opening his eyes. "Augh!!!" he cried, covering his eyes again. "Ugh… guys get a room!"

   "Terriermon!!!"

                                                             ******

  Heehee, how was that? Not exactly as much Rukato and Lee/Juri as I would've liked, but close… Gomenasai about that!

 BlackGatomon: It was fine, ok?! I suggested the last part ^.^ Well I hoped you all liked it, because we sure enjoyed writing it! My Master Thank You List will be in the epilogue ok?! Until then! Rukato/ Lee/Juri Itsumademo!! Happy Holidays! 

Me: Maybe next time we should do a Hanukkah one… 

  


	9. Epilogue Time Never Stands Still

A Lot Like Christmas

Intro: Hello again fellow readers! Ok, this is a short summary of what happens in the future to the tamers. Gomenasai but I didn't know how else to do it. Anyway, this should flesh out a bit of the storyline plus drop hints that are vital to my next story. Momentai if you couldn't find any, you'll understand in my next story. You do not have to review for this ok? 

BlackGatomon: Yea! Here's my Thank You List, thanking those who brought me candy on the last chapter:

Little Rabbit f/LRPLI (gomenasai we didn't put you on the last list because we uploaded it before we read your review!!)

Jack of the Pelt

The dragon master

Kamehameha

(#) 

KaizerGallantmon

Lord Omnimon (hooolllyyy cow… O.O candy!!!)

Arigato so much for reviewing everyone!! ^.^ Wow… 90 reviews… this is my best story yet by far! Cool! Arigato!!!! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and I doubt anything in this epilogue is true considering I made it up. Anyhoo…

                                                            Epilogue

                                                          *********

       In the years following the Parasimon incident and their memorable Christmas Ruki and Takato began dating (of course). By the time both had finished high school they wanted engagement. Of course, Rumiko would not hear of this until they finished college, same with Mei. 

   Ruki went to college in Japan, Takato in America. He made a promise to her to come back after he finished graduate school to marry her. Apparently Ryo was also in the same college as Ruki and struck again. He began dating her; which she reluctantly agreed to after years of begging to give him a chance.

   When Takato came back he of course found Ruki torn between two people. Ryo would not let up although years ago he said he would. Forced to act fast, Takato took her out to dinner one night and proposed. Ruki had thought it over last night and decided, and instantly said yes when he asked. 

    Meanwhile, Ryo took off to America where he later married (his wife is unknown). Ruki and Takato promptly married and had a daughter. Despite going through all that they still had their digimon pals, Renamon now a nanny and Guilmon a playmate. Everything was relatively peaceful in the Digital World as the digimon learned to accept their human counterpart world. Ruki and Takato were extremely happy with their life and kept in touch with the other tamers. That is… until one dark day when a blue crystal appeared in their household… (but that's another story).

    Matsuki Ruki became a singer well into college and continued to sing in later years, while her husband Takato studied to be a doctor (strange no?). Ruki was still considered a digimon legend and still plays to this day but she had to resign the title of Digimon Queen because of her age. Takato even taught their daughter how to play, and she seems to have the same knack for it that her mother has.

   Lee and Juri also married around the same time the Matsuki's did. The two bore no children except one… but that was a miscarriage and they never tried to have another one again. Not that they minded too much, Terriermon was like a child to them, but you could always tell it still haunted them.

   Lee became a computer engineer and worked on board with thousands of computer companies, whereas Juri opened a restaurant in Tokyo where they reside today together.

    As for the other tamers Shuichon became a biologist studying in Africa where she later married and gave birth to two boys. Lopmon helps her out in more ways than one and they still visit the old gate Lopmon used to guard. Hirokazu and Kenta never married and still live right down the road from on another; Hirokazu opened a hardware store where he and Guardromon work, and Kenta got involved with the stock and console game market. 

    And I don't particularly like saying this but everyone lived happily ever after.

                                                            ******

Eh, it's short sweet and to the point. Like it? There are at least 3 hints in the epilogue that connect with my next story "Quest For Sachimi". Have fun figuring those out!! Till next time! Rukato, Lee/Juri Itsumademo! Happy Holidays!!

BlackGatomon: Bring candy to the next story okie? ^.^


End file.
